All's fair in love and timetravel
by PiperHalliwell23
Summary: When Remus Lupin and Sirius Black come to find Blair Tate things start to get hectic. She is part of a prophecy that no one has all the pieces to, and when sent back in time to help fight will she be able to put aside her love for one of the Marauders?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Moony and Padfoot

It was a beautiful night in London. All the stars were sparkling and the crescent shaped moon was glowing brightly above. My parents were having a party with some of their colleagues from work. I couldn't think of a worse way to spend my evening. I needed to get out of the house. So I grabbed my jacket and runners and snuck out the door in the car park. I walked out to the backyard which was about 10 acres and started down the man made path. I could hear the wolves up on the hills about a 5 minutes away and a shiver went down my spine. The wind started to howl and I wished I'd brought my heavier jacket. My fall coat was just going to have to do.

I debated heading back to the house when a heard a sound like a gunshot coming from nearby hills. No one should be on our property, especially at this hour. As I approached I started to hear voices. It sounded like two men, probably early thirties and they were arguing.

"Moony I think you got the address wrong because I don't see a house!" one of the men said. Their voices started getting closer.

" Padfoot I know this is the place because we went over the plan with the Order before we left." said the other man in a much calmer voice. By now there was no way I could escape unnoticed so I climbed up a tree and had to think of a plan and fast. When the men came into the clearing I was hiding in they stopped. Figures.

"Moony we need a real plan. We can't just walk into a muggle house and say 'Hi we're here to take your seventeen year old daughter away to save the wizard and muggle world?" said one of them. I was in so much shock I almost fell out of the tree I was hiding in. They were talking nonsense. They must be crazy.

"Well Padfoot we could try and say that we're..." the other man sounded like he was the same age but looked much older. He never got to finish his sentence because I sneezed and they pulled out sticks of wood and started pointing them in different directions.

"Who's there?" questioned the older looking one with the light brown hair. I had to think fast so I grabbed a branch and I threw it when they weren't looking to the other side of the clearing. It made enough noise for them to look the other way, just long enough for me to get down and start running. Next thing I know streams of light are flying my way. How are were they doing that? So I ran in between trees and bushes so they couldn't get a shot on me. I soon figured that I would start to wear out and had to get back. So it took all my remaining energy and sped up. I could hear them gaining on me.

One of the men said,

" Padfoot you might want to turn so we can catch her." What the hell did "turn" mean? Shortly after I heard the sound of paws behind me and I turned my head and screamed. There behind me was a large ,scruffy black dog chasing me and the other man was running way faster than any other man I had ever seen. My curls were starting to get in my face and I caught myself wishing I'd cut it short when I'd had the chance. I should've tied it up when my mother asked me too. Just as I thought I would pass out I saw the mansion. With new amounts of adrenaline I just kept running. I could feel mud fly up on my new dress. Great. When I got to the back of the house I saw the baseball bat that I left there the other day. Perfect. When the dog caught up with me he turned back into the handsome black haired man I saw in the clearing. Taking hold of the opportunity that they were split up I turned around and punched him in the nose before he had a chance to grab me. Knocked out cold, I grabbed the baseball bat because somehow I knew that the other man would be harder to take out and I was right. When the other man caught up and saw his partner laying on the ground. He turned to me and said,

" Not many can take out Sirius Black. Blair Tate I presume ." I stared at him with the baseball bat behind my back and took a step closer. I took a breath and whacked him over the head. Wait what did he say the man's name was? Holy Crap. I must be dreaming because there is no way that a fictional character from my favorite book series is laying knocked out in front of me. Just to make sure that I made it up. I checked the men for weapons. Sure enough, there were wands in their pockets. Carefully taking them out of their pockets I had to lean against the garage wall for support. Then the black haired man sat up and said,

"Where am I?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Floo Powder

"Where am I?" asked Sirius.

"Well you're at my home in London. As for me, I must be dreaming because you're a fictional character." I said pointing his own wand at him as I walked around the two men in circles.

"I'm a what?" asked Sirius again shaking his now bruised head.

" You and Mr. Lupin, I'm presuming that's him anyways, over there are fictional characters from my favorite book series Harry Potter." I said as I pointed the other wand back at its recently awakened owner. " How the hell did a girl knock you out Padfoot?" asked Lupin rubbing his head where I'd recently hit him.

" I don't know I just saw her coming up to me and then her fist connected with my face and the rest is a bit fuzzy!" said Sirius looking embarrassed.

" Well I don't know what's going on here but I'd really appreciate it if you two leave me in peace and go back to wherever the hell you came from." I said, getting a bit freaked out that they weren't giving me real names.

" Well as much as I'd love to leave you here we were sent to find need your help." said Sirius, looking grave.

"What could you possibly need my help for?" I asked confused.

"Voldemort."It was one of the only words Remus had said so far and it made my stomach drop at the sound.

"You can't be serious?" I asked looking nervous.

" No he isn't I am!" said Sirius with a laugh. "Oh haha!" I said sarcastically.

" I'm not kidding!" I said looking at Remus.

" And neither are we." he said.

I thought about it for a moment. Who doesn't want to meet their favourite characters in real life and be asked to help them. It was a fangirl's dream.

"Well I guess I should go get my books and figure out what year you're in and come up with a way to kill him" I said walking away from the two trying to control the fear rising in me.

"Well are you coming?" I asked , not looking behind me. We started walking towards my house and as the men stepped into the light I found that the two looked just like the actors that played them in the movies.

" Um... what plan do you have to get us in there?" asked Sirius, who caught up to me first.

" Well Sirius, you can turn into Snuffles and Remus can cast a spell to make him look younger so he can pass as a friend from school." I said, not sure there's even a spell that can do that.

" What? Why can't I change my age too?" asked Sirius looking extremely confused. Well at least that answered my question. "If memory serves you were never the,uh, studying type were you?" I said. "I guess you're right." he said smiling at the thought of his youth. When Remus and Sirius had changed into their forms I was taken aback. Remus looked good. Really good. If Sirius was the best looking Marauder, Sirius must've been a god. Pushing those thoughts aside, the three of us walked through the big wooden doors of my 's jaw dropped which looked quite funny as a dog. Remus, Sirius, and I had almost made it up the stairs thanks to the huge crowd of colleagues. My luck has never been the best though so I wasn't surprised as my mum showed up at the top of the stairs.

" Honey, I was just looking for you. Oh hello, who's your friend?" asked my mum blocking the stairs.

" Mum, this is Remus he's a friend from school. We're just going to work on a summer project and we need to grab some materials from my room.' My mother nods and then she spots Sirius. She bends down and starts petting him. "Oh, what a sweetheart! What's its name?"

"Princess." I said smiling as Remus looked down at his best friend, who was now giving me the evil eye. When we got past my mum we went straight to my room. Thank god that my dad made me clean up before the party so there wasn't a mess. That also meant that all my Harry Potter books were in order.

" Okay first things first, which year is Harry in?" I asked walking over to my shoe closet and chucking my shoes in. Remus looked around in shock.

" Year five and this is your room?" he asked in awe. "Yes sir. Alright so year five that means we're looking for Order of the Phoenix ." I said taking the worn out yellow book from my large book shelf. Sirius turned back and gave me a slightly mad look and a slightly approving look.

" Princess... do I look like a princess to you... Wait don't answer that!" he said looking around my room. As I was skimming through the Order of the Phoenix , Sirius and Remus were looking through the first two books in absolute shock.

As I was about to show them book six and seven, a phoenix patronus appeared in the midst of my room and then opened its mouth.

" Remus, Sirius, we need you back here immediately. I hope you've have her grab some belongings and floo into my office. Don't forget to do a memory charm on the Tate's." When the patronus had dispersed, Remus looked at me and said,

" You grab a bag and start packing while I go put a charm on your parents. Don't worry I'll take the charm off when you come home." said Remus walking out the door.

" You have about fifteen minutes." he said then disappeared out the door and down the long hall.

" Blair, what are all these shopping bags?" asked Sirius with an incredulous look on his face.

" Oh those are some new clothes that my mum and I bought a week ago. There's enough for a year in there. Let's just throw all in a bag ." I said pointing to the closet. We had just finished packing when Remus showed up again. "

Alright so I got everyone out of the house and your parents memories will stay modified until such time as you return." said Remus grabbing my bag and laptop and I grabbed my iPhone and headphones. We got ready to floo from the fireplace in my room.

" Okay I'm sure you know how the floo network works Blair?" asked Sirius walking up to the fireplace. He grabbed some green powder from his pocket and gave half to me and the other he threw when he said,

" Albus Dumbledore's office Hogwarts!" and disappeared into the emerald green flames.

" Okay I'll go next so I can catch you when you fall." said Remus walking towards the fireplace and grabbing some floo powder from his pocket. Just before he disappeared I called out to Remus. " How do you know I'm going to fall?" As Remus vanished I could make out him saying, "Because I just know"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Hogwarts

I took a few moment to gather my strength and say goodbye to my room as well as the only home I'd ever known. I then took a deep breath and stepped into the fireplace. Determined not to fall over I said in my clearest voice, " Albus Dumbledore's office, Hogwarts" and threw down the floo powder. Instantaneously I felt as if someone had taken a fishing hook to my navel and pulled me forward. I couldn't breathe or open my eyes. All I could think of was Keep your balance, Keep your balance, Keep your bal- I screamed as I fell out of the fireplace and into the arms of Remus Lupin.

" Are you okay?" he asked as I looked into his gorgeous green eyes.

"Fff...fine." I said trying to regain my balance and some of my dignity. I was very shaky.

" How did you know?" I asked tried my best not vomit on his shoes.

" Because I've done this once or twice. Here come sit down, the traveling sickness will wear off shortly." said Lupin walking me over to a chair in front of a big wooden desk.

" The headmaster will be here soon." said Sirius walking into the room. He stopped when he noticed my greenish complexion and started laughing. "Padfoot that's very mean you know everyone gets like this their first time." scolded Remus, looking at his oldest friend in annoyance.

"Sorry it's just payback for the whole princess thing." laughed Sirius, trying and failing to regain his composure as the rest of the Order walked into the office.

"Miss Tate I am so pleased to see you here safe and sound." said Dumbledore extending his hand. My mother had taught me etiquette as a young child so I stood up but I stumbled a bit. With the help of Remus I balanced myself and shook the headmaster's hand.

"Pleasure to meet you sir I've read all about you!" I said smiling from ear to ear.

"Read?" asked a young girl with bushy brown hair.I took an educated guess that she could be none other than Hermione Granger.

"But you're a muggle how is that possible? Is that possible Headmaster?" she asked looking confused. I could hear murmurs from the rest of the Order from around the room. Some of them were looking at me suspiciously.

" Here I'll show you what I showed Remus and Sirius." I said taking out the first book. "Would it be too much to ask if Harry and his friends could leave the room because I can't risk them seeing what I'm about to show you." I asked sheepishly looking at the disappointed looks of the students but they complied and walked out the room. As the twins were about to close the door I said, "No extendable ears please Fred and George!" The Weasley twins looked at each other in shock and then at me and said,

" How the bloody hell do you know our names?"

"Well what I'm about to show will explain but unfortunately you can't hear for your own good." I said turning around again as to dismiss them because I really needed more than they did. When I heard the door close I turned to Mad-Eye Moody and said,

" Can you put up a imperturbable charm on the door?" Mad-Eye gave me a look of suspicion but did as I asked. When he'd finished I got up and started walking around the room with book one in my hand leaving the others in my bag and held it up.

"Harry Potter and the Philosopher Stone, the first in the Harry Potter series written by J. K. Rowling." I said when the look of pure confusion mixed with immense suspicion.

"How do we know that this has anything to do with our Harry Potter?" asked a pink and purple haired witch I guessed must be Tonks. I opened the small red covered book and began to read the first sentence,

" Mr. And Mrs. Dursley of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say they were perfectly normal, thank you very much." looking around at Remus to Sirius and finally to Dumbledore .

"Do the names Petunia and Vernon Dursley ring a bell?" I asked the him.

" Yes it does." said Dumbledore not looking surprised at all.

" Well basically Harry was living in a cupboard under the stairs then when he turned eleven, he got a lot of letters. The Dursley's left for a remote island where Hagrid came and takes him on his birthday and takes him to Diagon comes to Hogwarts and goes in Gryffindor and Snape and Harry get off to a bad start. Snape catches on to Quirrell being after the Philosopher Stone and Snape saves Harry at the Quidditch game. Umm Harry, Ron, and Hermione find out about the stone from Hagrid and long story short Harry, Ron, and Hermione go to the third floor. When Harry finally gets to the Mirror of Erised Harry finds Quirrell instead of Snape who he originally believed was after the stone. Lord Voldemort was on the back of his head and tried to steal the stone which was situated in Harry's pocket when he looked in the Mirror. Brilliant plan by the way." I said to Dumbledore.

"Thank you." said Dumbledore. "Anyways the stone was destroyed and because of the bravery of Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville, Gryffindor won the House Cup." I said finally finishing my story to the Order.

"Do you believe me now?" I asked them.

"So you know what the fate of our world then?" asked Kingsley Shacklebolt.

" Well technically yes I do." I said. One minute they were silent and the next they were running at me trying to get a hold of my books.

"Enough" said a deep voice from behind us coming from the fireplace. There before the Order stood a man with black hair and black eyes that looked like you were looking into an endless pit of despair. He had sallow skin and a hooked nose which could only mean that Severus Snape had arrived.

"Severus would you like to hear the short version of Blair's story?" asked Dumbledore.

"Before we begin Headmaster I think the charm put on the door has just wore off." he said as he opened the it to find Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and the twins with extendable ears to the door. "Right Potter, Weasleys', Granger?" asked Snape in a cynical tone.

"Sorry professor." they all mumbled.

" It's alright, they can come back as long as we don't talk about the last three books they're okay." Dumbledore said.

" So now that I've answered your questions can you please answer mine?" I pleadingly to the Order.

"What would you like to know?" asked Dumbledore.

"First of all what the bloody hell am I doing here?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"I think Severus can answer that." said Dumbledore, waiting for Snape to continue.

" You, like Potter over there are children of a prophecy. Except our world's been waiting for your prophecy to come true for at least one hundred years now." said Snape rounding on me.

" No one really knows all of the prophecy, but we have deciphered bits and pieces of it." he said turning to Dumbledore.

"Would you like to continue Headmaster?" asked Snape.

"Of course. We've deciphered that the person in the prophecy will not only be a regular with but also a Wiccan witch as well."

" Which has never been allowed even now because they're as much a danger to our world as werewolves are." said Snape slyly. I knew what he was getting at and I'm fine with hi insulting me but to insult one someone who's done nothing to deserve it was another thing. I was slightly pissed. "Why would you say something like that! For one you don't even know if this is me because I have no powers! I'm just a muggle and second there's werewolf in the room and he is a lovely person!"I said, getting fired up. He made me so mad!

"Those two are most dangerous to us because they can't control their emotions. When their emotions are uncontrollable they become so as well!" They're unpredictable." sneered Snape. I didn't know what happened but it happened fast. "You think you are so much better than everyone else don't you? I know you Severus Snape. I know you're not as evil as everyone thinks. But let me tell you this, I would rather be a Wiccan witch and unpredictable than a sad, horrible person!"

"Well- started Snape.

" No I don't want to hear it!" I said throwing up my hands and everything went still. Once I realized that no one was moving, I started waving my hands in front of Snape and then Remus.

"Remus?" I asked with a shaky voice. Everyone in the room was frozen. I new deep down that this was my fault. Falling to the ground by Remus's chair I started to cry.

"I'm so sorry Snape was right I a monster!" I cried, tears falling freely now.

"Get a grip Blair!" I said aloud, wiping the flood of tears away. "Think. How did this happen?"

"Well Snape was being an ass then I... threw my hands out!" I said standing up. I looked at Snape and walked back to the spot I was in before I'd inadvertently hit the pause button. Focusing all my thoughts back on the subject we were talking about I threw up my hands and then Snape started talking as if nothing had happened.

" I would watch your tongue-"

"Are you okay Blair?" asked Sirius interrupting Snape's sentence.

"You look like you've been crying." said Remus walking over to me.

"We didn't see you start." said Hermione looking concerned. I looked at Snape and started to cry again.

" I really don't want to say this Professor but you're right I'm dangerous." I said through my embarrassed as I pulled away from Remus and walked to a corner to keep my distance from the Order.

"How so?" asked Dumbledore looking at a smug Severus than to me in the corner. Sirius walked closer to me.

" Don't come near me Sirius I don't know what else I can do!" I said shaking as Sirius took me into a hug, squishing me.

"Can you tell us what happened because I firmly don't believe that you are a danger to anyone unless you start getting physical." said Sirius jokingly, pulling me in tighter.

"Don't forget she's also got a mean swing!" said Remus. I felt myself being moved from one person to another. I knew by the smell of pine needles and dog that Remus was holding me. "Don't listen to Snape he's a git." whispered Sirius in my ear.

"Can you tell us what happened?" asked Dumbledore quietly.

"Well, I was getting angry at Professor Snape for insulting Remus and I, then I threw my hands up to stop him from talking and then everything froze."I said shaking in Remus's arms.

"Then for the longest while I was sitting on the floor by Remus and Sirius. I waved my hands in front of you guys and nothing happened.I thought I'd hurt everyone I just...broke down." I whispered the last part because I didn't trust my voice. I backed away from Remus and went back into my corner where I couldn't hurt him.

"Stay away from me please I'm a monster. I just can't stand knowing that I'm a threat just being next to you." I said trying to dry my ongoing tears.

"Miss Tate." said Dumbledore coaxing me out of my corner.

"This is why I sent Remus and Sirius to bring you here so you could understand and learn to expand your powers. You not only have the power to freeze time, but you will eventually be able to become a telekinetic, physic, molecular combustion, pyrokinesis. The list goes on and on." said Dumbledore to my horror struck face.

" When you learn what and who triggers each power in time you will learn to understand them." said Dumbledore walking to a vault. While Dumbledore was busy, Remus came up to me and grabbed my hand as I tried to shy away from him.

"Please don't run away from that I'm the other threat to this world. Blair, I've have had people shy away from me my whole life I can't have you do it too." he said with hurt in his eyes.

" Here it is."said Dumbledore. He took out a box and pulled out the most beautiful wand I had ever seen.

"It is Ash, eleven inches, with dragon heartstring, one unicorn hair, and one phoenix feather. It's the as powerful as the Elder Wand." said Dumbledore as he handed it to me. When he did so I felt warm inside and a golden light showered me.

"Well, I think we have found our girl." said Tonks looking excited. " Try something if you then, if you know so much ." sneered Snape.

"Expelliarmus!" I said pointing my wand at Snape's. I took great satisfaction in watching it fly across the room and at the feet of Harry Potter.

"Why you- started Snape.

"Oh shut it!" I said throwing my hand up. The cheering and laughing was non-stop as we sat there watching a frozen Severus Snape.

"I've had just about enough of you." I said smiling.

"Your powers are already expanding. You were able to focus on one object and freeze only that!"said Dumbledore with an excited glint in his warm eyes.

"Now that I've calmed down, would you please tell me what expect me to do against Lord Voldemort." I asked getting worried. "Blair we would like you to go back in time to the Sirius and Remus's sixth year at Hogwarts. We want you to go and stop Voldemort before he makes the Horcruxes." said Dumbledore who had become very serious. "Wha!" I said louder than expected.

"You expect me to go back in time with powers I can't even control and go stop Lord Voldemort of all things. Sorry it that sounds like suicide to me!" I said shaking from head to toe. Calm down Blair we don't need a new power right now, just breathe.

" I know that that is a lot to ask of you, but it could save my parents." said Harry speaking for the first time since I'd arrived.

"I will also be training you for both sets of powers before you go." said Remus taking my hand and squeezing it reassuringly. How could I say no to saving the Potter's? It would rescue Harry from a life a neglect and danger. "Okay. I guess I don't really have a choice." I said

Dumbledore smiled as he walked over to me and shook my hand.

"Thank you Blair. Now meeting adjourned. You may sleep in the Gryffindor common room with Miss Granger and Miss Weasley. Goodnight." said Dumbledore pleasantly before leaving his office with the others.

"Are you ready to go Blair?" asked Ginny. "Yeah on second." I said smiling mischievously at the girls. I tied Snape's shoelaces together before unfreezing the git as I walked out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

I woke up the next morning in a daze. For a moment I'd forgotten the events of the previous night. I groaned and rolled over I looked at the clock. 4:55 a.m. Well, better get up and hope that someone else is up too. I hoped Remus was so we could get a head start. I got up and snuck past a very asleep Hermione and Ginny. I took a shower and put on my new jeans and my turquoise sweater. It was colder in this castle than I thought it would be. I combed my unruly curls and put some light make up hazel eyes looked back excitedly at me from the mirror. My sickly pale skin looked good with my new sweater. Once satisfied with my work, I headed down the stairs with my wand in hand and out the door. I still couldn't believe I had a real wand. I went the way we'd come last night and bumped into Remus on the stairs.

" Blair what on earth are you doing up at this hour? he asked.

"Well I couldn't sleep and OH MY GOD, REMUS HOLD ON!" I yelled as the stairs started to move and he'd lost his balance. I grabbed his hand as he flew back and off the stairs.

" JUST DON'T LOOK DOWN!"

"COULD YOU POSSIBLY HURRY UP BLAIR?" asked Remus slipping from my grasp, panic extremely evident in his voice. He'd obviously looked down. I didn't know what to do but I knew I couldn't just let him fall. Then I felt something strange in the pit of my stomach. I must be getting a new power. "God not a new power now."I muttered. "What?" asked Remus. "I said I'm getting a new power!" I looked up at the other connecting staircases and focused on it, trying to will my powers into doing something good. They did good a little too well. The other staircase came flying at Remus and I panicked.

"Remus I'm going to let go of your hand!" I said, as panic started bubbling through me. "WHAT?" he yelled. "Do you trust me?" I said trying not to lose my cool. "I do!" he said. My emotions welled up inside me and as I let go of his hand I threw them up in the air stopping time. Now with all the time in the world, I hauled Remus up and using my new telekinesis power brought the connecting stairs to us. I unfroze time and collapsed on the ground next to Remus.

"It worked!" he laughed, pulling me into a hug.

"Thank god it worked! Wait how did you know that it was going to work?" he asked. "Well I knew that I couldn't let you die and my powers did the rest." I said shaking just as much as he was.

"I don't think I would have been able to live with myself if I let you die. Especially because of my powers."I said.

"Well that's heartwarming Blair." said Remus looking touched.

"I think we should get off these bloody stairs and start my lessons early. I think I need all the help I can get." I said pulling Remus up when I stood.

"Good idea." he said. Together we made our way slowly across the staircases and down to the kitchen. Once inside we were swarmed house elves. One in particular caught my eye. He was wearing clothes. That must be Dobby.

"Why hello Master Remus and?" said Dobby in his high pitched voice.

"My name is Blair Tate." I said.

"Mistress Tate we house elves have been waiting for you for a long time!" said Dobby as he bowed to me.

"What can Dobby get for you?"he asked leading us to two chairs by the fireplace.

"Just some tea would be lovely Dobby." I said.

"Just tea Blair? You're going to need your strength today." Remus reprimanded me, looking worried.

"Well then a muffin too if that's alright Dobby." I said mostly to appease Remus. I really didn't plan to eat it anyway. I was too shaken up by the events of the morning.

"I'll have a cup of tea and a muffin as well Dobby thank you."said Remus as he turned his attention over to me.

" Should we start then because the faster you harness your powers the faster you can get the time travel over with." he said standing up and walking over to the fireplace.

"What would you like me to do first Professor Lupin?" I asked teasingly.

" Well, you can start by freezing this." he said holding up a glass of ice cold water. He threw the water at me before I even had time to move my hands.

"I see we have a lot of work to do." said Remus looking like he was trying very hard not to laugh. The cold water and the slight frustration I had for myself left me feeling annoyed by the whole situation.

"Let's try this. How about I throw fire at you and see how fast you can duck?"I said sarcastically.

Now he walked over to my chair and pulled me up.

"Now Blair, we both know that wouldn't be fair because I'm not Wiccan ." he said laughing at my defeated face. We worked for hours and hours. It seemed like every time we met to practice I got butterflies in my stomach. He just seemed to rile my emotions enough to bring on new powers because two weeks later my powers were growing at a rate I almost couldn't control as were my feelings for Remus. The ironic thing was that couldn't control my feelings the way I could control my powers. I had officially become able to freeze time for as long as I wanted, telekinesis, levitate enough to consider it flying, pyrokinesis, and one day I started to become a psychic.

I was working on my charms and transfiguration when Remus came up behind me and touched my shoulder. The next thing I knew I saw myself with a young Remus on a train laughing about something I couldn't hear, I saw us together with me crying in a deserted corridor, then in the library at night looking extremely tense, and then I saw us kissing in the common room, and then it flashed finally to me crying over Remus who seemed to be wounded. I opened my eyes to a concerned looking older Remus and found myself on my ass on the floor.

" Are you alright Blair?" asked Remus looking quite worried.

" Yes I'm fine but I think my powers are growing again." I said not able to make eye contact.

"Really what happened?" he asked looking intrigued.

" I think I'm physic." I said looking anywhere but at him.

"Really that's great!" he exclaimed.

"Do you know what that means?" he asked excitedly.

"No but I think your going to tell me." I said.

"Come on!" he said dragging me out of the classroom and up the stairs giving me just enough time to grab my wand.

" Jelly Babies." Remus said as we reached the gargoyle that guarded Dumbledore's office. Once up the steps we knocked and were invited in.

"Remus, Miss Tate what can I do for you today?" asked Dumbledore looking up from a letter he was reading.

"Well Professor Dumbledore she's ready." said Remus looking extremely proud.

"Really, is she psychic?" asked Dumbledore who stood from his chair.

"What?" I exclaimed looking between Remus to Dumbledore. They can't be serious. I was only up to sixth year in their normal magic and without that last year I didn't feel confident going up against the Dark Lord.

"Yes, once you're able to see the future, we now know your powers are expanding at a rate you can control on your own." said Dumbledore with a twinkle in his old blue eyes.

"So Miss Tate what is it you saw?" asked Dumbledore.

"Well." I said looking at Remus and then to Dumbledore. I needed a story and quick.

"I saw the train and myself getting on it. I saw myself giving a younger version of yourself a note explaining my situation."

"I'll be sure to get right on that then Miss Tate." said Dumbledore and with that twinkle in his eye as he looked between Remus and myself. I knew I was lying through my teeth.

"Well Miss Tate you should go get packed because tonight you are leaving for the past."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Disclaimer: Anything you don't recognize is mine.

"Alright then I guess I better go get packed." I said smiling to them as I rushed out the door. As soon as I made it down the stairs, my smile turned into a frown. Fear ripped through me. I needed to focus and I'd told them I was going to get packed. That wasn't completely a lie. I was going to get packed, just after I talked to a certain Potions Professor. As a ran down to the dungeons I knocked on the closed door and got my response.

"Come in." said the monotone voice of Professor Snape.

"Oh it's you." he said as I walked into the room. Not quite the welcome I was hoping for but I wasn't here about myself. I was here for Remus.

"What can I do for you Miss Tate?" asked Snape.

"Well I am leaving tonight and I came here for some Wolfsbane potion to take with me." I said when I thought I had his attention. Well if I hadn't then I sure did now.

" Now, why would you need a Wolfsbane potion Miss Tate?" asked Snape looking genuinely confused.

" I'm going back to his sixth year and I don't think you start making it for him until closer to the beginning of his seventh." I said and then the realization on his face hit him and he rounded on me. " Ah you're here for Lupin. Tate, you of all people should know that you can't give him any until I do. You can't alter any piece of history unless instructed by Professor Dumbledore." he sneered.

"Also, why on Earth would you think that I'd help Lupin unless ordered to?" he asked believing he had won the argument. Unfortunately, I knew I wouldn't be able see Remus or Sirius hurt without using a power outside of my control. I was going to help any way possible. So I rounded on him giving him my best intimidating face.

"Professor Snape I was practically kidnaped by two fictional characters from a book series, thrown into a world I couldn't believe existed and asked then of all things to go back in time and defeat the recent threat to the entire world. All I am asking for is one goddamn potion to help a friend so he has an easier time during his transformation. I believe that after what you people have put me through I have the right to have some piece of mind. Now that's all I've asked for while I've been here and I've have done everything else WITHOUT complaint and this is what I ask and you can't even give me that." I exploded. Looking at his facial expression I knew that I'd won.

"I will even tell him that it is a potions experiment for extra credit until such time as the younger version of yourself starts to make it." I said, looking triumphant.

"What will you give me in return?"asked Snape looking me dead in the eyes. Knowing indefinitely how to get the potion.

" In- In return? Anything." I answered, looking pleadingly at him. Well this threw him for a loop. He looked at me then realization hit his face and it seemed like he'd figured out my real reasoning behind wanting it. He cleared his throat before speaking.

"Fine but you can NEVER let him know that it was me to give this to you." he said pulling out three vials.

" Here is the recipe for you to take with you for when you run out because we have no idea how long you will be stuck there for." He said handing everything to me.

"Now go get packed and we will see you tonight." said Snape turning away obviously dismissing me.

"If you ever need a favor, even while I am in the past I'll help you no matter what. You just saved any chance of my emotions getting under control enough to defeat Voldemort." I said looking at him in the eyes.

"For that I thank you with all my heart." I said closing the door behind me.

I was in my room packing up all my clothes when Sirius knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"It's Sirius. I need to talk to you." he said opening the door.

"Hi, what's up?" I asked as he came in and sat down on the bed beside me. "I just came to give you some info about where you're going ." he said.

" Alright then but you'll have to excuse my packing as you talk. I haven't got much time." I said running about my room grabbing random objects of clothing and shoving them into a Hogwarts trunk.

" That's okay I'll talk and you listen." he said taking a breath before continuing.

"So I found this the other day." he said holding up what looked to be a diary.

"It was Lily's.I'm going to give it to Harry this Christmas but until then I'm going to use it to help you get in with our group." he said smugly.

"Alright shoot."I said sitting down on my bed across from him as i folded clothes into my trunk.

"So when you're sent back, you'll end up in front of the platform. Now you're going to get on the train just as it's leaving and you are going to go to compartment 80b. We're going to go over the scenario and then I'll help you with your things and you'll be off." said Sirius sitting down on the edge of the other bed.

"Alright let's get started."

"Perfect! I know that my younger self won't be able to resist you!" said Sirius grabbing my stuff. I turned away to grab the potion, recipe, and book series when Sirius caught me. "Is that what I think it is?" he asked giving me a look.

"Yes it is because I think we both know that I won't be able to handle the pain and you know it. At least it'll give him piece of mind." I said defensively.

"Come off it I know you fancy him so don't give me that crap. Just make sure that you don't tell him the name of the potion and you don't break his heart." said Sirius grabbing the bag with the books, potion, and recipe.

"Grab your wand and let's go." said Sirius.

Once in Dumbledore's office I saw the whole Order waiting for me. Some looked excited and other quite tense. Remus came up to me and gave me a hug and whispered in my ear,

"I'm so proud of what you've learned Blair. Never forget that you're special and that no matter what I'm always with you." he said.

"I'm going to miss those pep talks Remus." I said tearing up a bit.

"You'll still get them but just from a younger me!" he said laughing and handing me over to Sirius.

"Now remember young grasshopper to keep to the plan and nothing can go wrong, oh and don't forget about the you know what!" he said discreetly.

" I won't and thank you Sirius I don't think I would have made it through this process without your wit and charm!" I said laughing.

"I know!" he barked out a laugh as he gave me one more hug before I faced Dumbledore.

"Are you set Miss Tate?" he asked.

"Yes Sir I believe I am." I said as I took the letter for the younger Dumbledore in my hands and put it in my pocket. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and the twins took that moment to bury me in a bear hug.

"Come back safe and sound!" said the twins in unison.

" Yes and please be careful" said Hermione

"And be resourceful!" said Ginny.

"Have a great time!" said Ron.

" Yes be safe Blair because we need you here." said Harry giving me a hug.

"Don't worry Harry when I get back you'll have your parents here too. I can keep that promise or die trying." I said looking dead serious into his now concerned green eyes.

"Alright Miss Tate are ready to go? Be safe and good luck" said Dumbledore. I stood there and he started speaking a language I didn't recognize and the next thing I knew I felt like I was in the Floo Network again and then everything went black.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

When I opened my eyes it felt like I had blinked and I was there. I was standing next to a giant red and black train. I couldn't believe that I was actually standing by the Hogwarts Express. I'd made it! Just then the train whistled signaling that it was about to leave the station. Running, I made it on the train just in time. Then my trunk disappeared. Wow. I started walking toward compartment 80b, butterflies flying in my stomach. I grabbed my wand and walked straight up to the door and knocked. Looking inside I saw four boys. One looked just like Harry, so that had to be James. The other one just looked like a rat, obviously Peter. I hadn't even met him and I couldn't stand him. One had shaggy black hair and eyes the colour of storms. That had to be Sirius. Wow, descriptions of him had not done him justice. He was good looking enough in his thirties, but this had caught me completely off guard. The last one had sand colored hair and beautiful green one face I recognized. Remus. When I knocked Sirius looked up and motioned for me to come inside.

"Well here goes nothing." I muttered and opened the compartment door. Thinking back to what Sirius and I had rehearsed on our way to the Office I started to speak.

"Hi I'm Piper Wolfe, everywhere else is full, could I join you?" I said looking down shyly and then looked up at Sirius, then to Remus, then Peter and James. I had to admit that I'd had my doubts when Sirius had told me to that but shy thing did the trick, just as he said it would.

"Sure come on in." said James moving over for me to sit next to him, across from Peter and Remus.

"I'm James, that's Sirius, Remus, and Peter." said James pointing out each one of the boys.

"Hi" I said to them.

"So where you from because we haven't seen you around before." said Peter.

" I just transferred from Durmstrang." I said looking at there astonished faces with amusement.

" No way you must be from Beauxbatons, you're too pretty to be from Durmstrang." said Sirius giving one of his infamous charismatic smiles.

"Nope I transferred out at the end of fifth year." I said to him.

"Why did you transfer?"asked James quizzically.

"Well they started to get the whole school to support the Death Eaters and practice all dark magic. I wasn't about to do that so I told my parents and they contacted Dumbledore about it. He took me in right away." I said, relieved I'd remembered all of the story.

"Well at least we know what house she won't be in." said James.

"If you don't mind we were just finishing a conversation about a prank for tonight just before you stopped in. Could you give us one second we'll be done in a mo." said Sirius smiling again then turned back to James and Peter. Thank god the older Sirius had prepared me for his younger self. The only one not participating at the moment was Remus who was reading a book. So figuring that I better keep myself busy I pulled out my version of Hogwarts: A History. I needed all the help I could get. Half way through the book I caught Remus staring at me then at my book. "Did you just start that?" he said speaking for the first time since I got in the compartment. "Yes, I'm a fast reader." I said looking at his impressed face. It wasn't really a lie; this was my first time reading it but I'd skimmed through some boring parts.

" That's impressive, I thought I was the only one who ran out of books that quick." he said smiling, then blushing when I returned his smile. Boy this was going to take some work.

"We should get changed into our robes." I said pointing my wand at myself and my robes appeared."

"How did you do that without saying the spell out loud?" he asked amazed. " A trick a good friend of mine taught me." I said thinking about the older Sirius. Thank you Sirius I'm so glad I didn't have to freeze them.

" So Remus, what kind of books do you read?" I asked trying to keep the conversation going.

"Well I like history and classic muggle literature." he said looking sheepishly at me.

" Really? me too." I said. Sirius had told me to read up on these subjects so I could have things to talk about with him.

" What's your favorite classic novel?" he asked me.

"That's easy Pride and Prejudice , by Jane Austen." I said not having to think about it.

"What about you?" I asked.

" My favorite would have to be Invisible Man, By Ralph Ellison" said Remus.

" Have you read it?" Of course thanks to Sirius I had it in my bag and already read it inside and out.

"You mean this book?" I asked pulling it out of my bag. His face lit up and we smiled at each other again.

"Hello earth to Remus, Piper?" asked James dragging us out of our reverie.

"The train stopped if you hadn't noticed. Let's get going so we aren't sent back home before we even get to the castle." said James laughing as he helped me up and grabbed my bag for me. We walked to the carriages together and laughed and joked all the while. Once at the carriages a fiery red headed girl came storming over to us with wand in hand. I backed up a bit as did the boys, pushing James up in front.

"Thanks guys throwing me to the wolves!" said James as the girl came over. Remus stiffened at the comment but relaxed when he thought I wasn't paying attention because I was reading. Not. I was eavesdropping. When the girl came over she started yelling right away. No holding back this girl.

"POTTER! WAS IT REALLY NECESSARY TO ASK ME OUT BY SENDING ME A THOUSAND LETTERS? DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TOOK ME TO BURN THEM ALL WITHOUT MAGIC?" she exploded. I figured out pretty quickly that this girl must be Lily Evans. I quickly stepped forward to save James.

"Oh hello are you new? Sorry about my outburst but he can be an INSENSITIVE TOERAG when it comes to girl's feelings. I'm Lily Evans and you are?" rambled Lily putting her hand out for me to a muggle born myself I gladly shook her hand.

"Ah a muggle born too eh?" she said smiling.

" Piper Wolfe, pleasure to meet you Lily." I said politely hoping this would take her mind off James. It did.

" Come on lets get away from these idiots and find some sensible people to talk to. No offense Remus." she said.

" None taken. See you Piper we can talk books later. If you want to of course." he said blushing again. He did that a lot.

" Sure I'd love to! Lily can you take me to see Professor Dumbledore?" I asked getting her away from James as fast as possible. Just before we left I looked back a James who looked at me with an appreciative smile. As we walked to the headmaster's office we talked a lot about where we were from and what school I came from before here and what our families were like. When we got to the gargoyle she said, "Gumdrops." and the gargoyle sprang to life revealing the staircase up to the office.

"Well here you are and I hope you get sorted into Gryffindor because we would have so much fun!" Lily waved goodbye to me and walked towards the Great Hall. I walked up to the door and took the letter out of my pocket. I started to get that nervous feeling that I'd had on the train. But I had gotten this far and I wasn't about to stop now. I rapped on the long wooden doors.

"Come in." said a voice from behind the doors. So I opened them and walked through them to a man sitting at a huge wooden desk, writing a letter. Albus Dumbledore had not changed a bit from the future, except a few more wrinkles.

"What can I do for you Miss...?" asked Dumbledore. "Miss Wolfe Sir and this is for you." I said handing him the letter. It took a few minutes as he read and reread the letter. He then performed a spell that tells you the writer.

"That's strange..." he said.

"What's strange Sir?" I asked.

" When I performed the spell it told me that I had written this letter." he said, looking bemused.

"Yes sir you did." I told him. He simply nods at me.

"Alright Miss Wolfe it looks like you need to be sorted into a house." he said as he waved his wand and the Sorting Hat appeared.

"Put this on Miss Wolfe and let's see where you belong." he said and handed me the hat. I'm touching the actual Sorting Hat. I can't even believe it. I put the hat on and as expected a voice appeared inside my head.

"_ Ahh Miss Tate you are out of time and out of place. You've been chosen for a great destiny that only you can control. Hmm, you do not know the rest of your prophecy. Let me fill the blanks. You are to be two very different witches. You will go back in time not only to save the world but also to save yourself. When you find the one you would die to save and you just might, then and only then will you ever be able to return home. You are to be a heroine Briar. You still don't understand why you've been chosen. In due time you will know. Now let's see you are_ _very bright and creative and would excel in Ravenclaw, yet you are also very dedicated in everything you do. You're kind to everyone you meet as well as loyal which would stand you in good stead in Hufflepuff. But let's see you are also very resourceful and cunning and would make a powerful Slytherin. Wait now I see that you're daring, brave, courageous, and have a lot of what would make you one of the best Gryffindor's in years. You would do well in any of these houses. _Please let me be in Gryffindor, I need to be there to save my friends and to save the world. I thought pleadingly to the hat. _Yes you're quite right but is this your final decision? _Yes._ Alright then better be... _"GRYFFINDOR!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

"Welcome to Gryffindor Miss Wolfe." said Dumbledore smiling.

"You can go into the Great Hall and find the table that has the red and yellow colors." he said. With a wave of his wand, my robes changed to my house colours.

"Thank you sir." I said walking towards the door.

" Oh and Miss Wolfe, your secrets safe with me." he said with his blue eyes twinkling in the fire light.

"Thank you sir." I said again walking out the door and down the steps. As I walked through the hall I could hear voices and following them I found the Great was even more spectacular now that it was full of students. It was quite easy to find the Gryffindor table and as I was motioned to join the Marauders and Lily, I decided I should play with first. As I arrived James asked me,

"So what house are you in?" They all looked at me expectantly.

" Ummmm Slytherin? Is that the right name?' I asked looking at their horrified faces.

" NO WAY! I refuse to believe it. You're to nice to be in Slytherin. I won't allow this!" he said staring at me like he was about to throw up. Remus looked at me with sad eyes and I couldn't take it anymore. I sat down between James and Sirius, who were across from Remus, Lily and Peter.

"You all failed to notice the colors on my robes." I said with a smile as they all looked and started to laugh.

"You should have seen the looks on your faces! Sirius you looked ready to throw up and Remus was ready to cry. James you looked ready to run to Dumbledore's office and Peter, well Peter looked like a mixture of everything!" I said laughing at them.

"That was NOT funny!" said Sirius regaining the color back into his face.

"Yes it was and you know it!" I said to him.

" Well at least we know she'll fit in well!" said Sirius putting an arm around my shoulder as we turned to listen to Dumbledore.

"Well that was the most amazing meal I've ever had!" I said to Remus as we walked to the common room. Sirius had caught up with an old flame that he wanted to rekindle, Peter went back to the kitchen looking for more food and James went after Lily who was showing the first years where everything was. That left Remus with the tour. Not that I minded, he was an amazing friend but I had realized when Sirius mentioning his cousin Nymphadora, it struck me. I could never have a relationship with Remus. I would mess up everything if I did. I couldn't screw anything else up. I was here for a mission and I intended to finish it. No distractions. So I decided that no matter what we were only to be close friends. Remus and I walked up the stairs in comfortable silence and just like my first morning of training, Remus lost his balance and went flying off the side of the stairs, which had been moving when we got on. As to test my reflexes again, I grabbed for him just as he was about to fall. "PIPER!" yelled Remus as he began to slip. Well I did it once and I'll do it again, I thought as I started to shake and let go of his hand. With a look of horror he started to fall and I threw my hands up to freeze him, but he didn't he just kept falling. I tried again and when the didn't work I prayed silently and dove after him. I was free falling after him and he looked up and saw me falling toward him. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU THINKING, NOW WE ARE BOTH GOING TO DIE! he yelled as we kept plummeting.

Praying that no one was up above us I threw my hands up and he froze this time. But unfortunately I forgot that I don't freeze so I kept falling. Remembering what Remus taught me, I focused all my energy I started to fly up back to where Remus was still frozen in mid fall. I kept flying above him and used telekinesis to pull him up behind me. When we landed back up on the stairs I brought the connecting stairs together. Then thinking of a lie I unfroze him.

"AHHHH- Blair, why aren't we falling?" asked Remus shaking his head. "Well I used Levicorpus and then Wingardiam Leviosa." None of which made any sense but I hoped he was still in too much shock to notice.

" That doesn't explain you jumping after me and ending up here too." he said accusingly.

" You passed out Remus mid fall I was never falling with you." I said hoping he would accept it. Thank god he did. He gave me a hug.

"Thank you for saving my life. I don't know how I can ever repay you." I said pulling me up when he stood.

" Don't mention it." I said shrugging it off.

" I can't just forget about it. If you hadn't been there I'd be dead." he said as we grabbed our stuff and headed in the direction of the common room. Thank god no one was around to see that or I would be finished before I even started, I thought to myself as we walked away. Little did I know that a dark haired, handsome Slytherin with stormy grey eyes matching a certain Marauder was lurking in the shadows behind a statue. Having made a very important discovery.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Remus and I walked towards the common room in comfortable silence. On the way he stumbled a couple of times. I couldn't blame him. He had almost fallen to his death. What I wanted to know was why hadn't my powers worked when I needed them? They had worked on older Remus, so why not the younger one? As we arrived at the common room we saw that Sirius and James were the only two downstairs, other than Lily who was off in the far corner reading what seemed to be a textbook for charms. I got Remus to the sofa then crashed into a comfortable chair by the fire. That was the most I had ever used by powers, even more than when I had saved Remus the first time. I closed my eyes briefly to block out the stares I was getting from James and Sirius.

"What the bloody hell happened to you two?" asked James looking between Remus and I. Taking a breath Remus said,

" Well Piper just saved my life. You know nothing special." he said quite shakily, looking between his two stunned friends. "What happened!" they both asked simultaneously.

"Well we were walking on the stairs on our way up here and when the stairs moved and I slid off. She lost grip on my hand and then used Levicorpus and then Wingardium Leviosa! Of all things! Not that I'm complaining because if she hadn't been there I would've died" said Remus laying back down on the sofa.

"Well I think we have you to thank for bringing our dearest Moony back to us!" said Sirius getting on his knees in front of me.

"Yes whatever can we do to thank you?" said James now on his knees too. Lily was walking by and heard them. Smiling, she walked up to me and whispered in my ear,

" Tell him to never ask me out again." with a laugh she went back to her chair to finish her studying.

" Alright then James I want you to never ask Lily out again." I said looking at the horrified teenager in front of me.

"I will do anything you ask but not that!" said James getting up and giving me a hug.

"Thank you for saving Moony." he said and went back to his chair. Sirius got up too and said,

"Here, I know just the thing. You and I. Saturday night. Hogsmeade."

"How about no!" I said laughing at his face when I turned him down. I don't think anyone had done that to him before. I had just made history as the only girl {other than Lily} to have ever turned down Sirius Black. I looked at his eyes. Stormy grey. Something flashed in my mind. Maybe it was nothing but I thought I had seen those eyes before just fifteen minutes ago. No it can't be.

**Twenty Three years ahead.**

Remus Lupin paced about the headmaster's office when he began to get light headed. He closed his eyes. He saw Blair. She was on the train talking about books with him. She was at the Great Hall with the him and the boys, tricking them into thinking she was in Slytherin. Last thing he saw was him falling and her diving after him. Then covering it up by pulling out her wand. When he finally opened his eyes, he had a five people leaning over him. Dumbledore, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Mad-Eye, McGonagall, and Madam Pomfrey who was fussing over him.

"What happened Remus?" asked Mcgonagall.

"I got new memories. I'm willing to bet that you and Dumbledore, Sirius, Snape hell anybody she speaks to will be getting them shortly and I bet we can expect them for a while." said Remus who saw a sick looking Sirius walk through the door.

"Anyone else feel like their brain was just run over by the Knight Bus?" he asked. He then noticed his friend on the floor.

"Oh, I see I'm not the only one who ended up on the floor then." he said helping him up off the floor.

"I wonder if Severus has any memories yet. I'm guessing it won't be as bad as yours because she was not placed in Slytherin." said Dumbledore sitting down at his desk looking slightly ill. Severus walked in to the office moments later. He looked more sickly than usual.

"There has been a change in memory and I don't believe that I'm the only one with it." said Snape looking around for someone to contradict him. No one did.

"Well this was fun but I have to go talk to someone important right now so if you will all excuse me." said Sirius walking out the door and sprinted all the way to the Gryffindor common room.

"Password?"asked the Fat Lady as Sirius walked up to the door.

" Courage." said Sirius getting impatient.

"Very Well." she said and the door swung open. Running up the stairs and into the room he was staying in, Sirius threw open the door and ran to his trunk. Not four hours ago, Blair had been sitting in here with him and practicing her entrance into history. He opened his trunk and pulled out what looked to be a muggle notebook. It was not in fact just a muggle book but the notebook the Marauders had made in their Seventh year at Hogwarts. Since they'd not been made yet it was safe for him to use. He had deviously stuck Remus's into Blair's trunk. Now he could communicate with her and help her if she needed it. _I am a genius_,thought Sirius.

"PADFOOT!" yelled a voice from the common room. He ran down the stairs to find Reus looking anxious.

"What the bloody hell was that! I thought something was wrong with Harry!" said Sirius letting out a sigh of relief.

"It's not Harry. It's Blair." said Remus looking paler by the second.

"What happened? How do you know. I don't know anything!" rambled Sirius.

"Come on!" said Remus grabbing Sirius and dragging him back to Dumbledore's office. Snape and Dumbledore were already there.

"What did you do Snivellus?" asked Sirius angrily as he to conclusions.

"'Why do you think that when something goes wrong it's always my fault Black?" asked Snape looking annoyed.

"Gentlemen please, this has nothing to do with Severus and everything to do with you." said Dumbledore to Sirius. Snape looked triumphant. "What did I do!" Sirius questioned.

"I was nothing but nice to her! All I did was ask her out and flirt with her but come on that's what I do!" he said.

"Sirius calm down, just come with me." said Remus walking over to Dumbledore's Pensieve.

"Come on Padfoot." said Remus and they both looked in. Once inside Sirius saw the Hogwarts staircases. There he saw a younger Remus and Blair walking to the stairs. He saw Remus falling off and Blair trying to freeze him with no luck. Then jumping off and trying other powers Blair was able to bring Remus back up to the stairs. She pulled her wand out and was coming up with an excuse. Remus, who was standing next to him looked around and then grabbing Sirius and pulled him over to a statue. There he saw a young boy in the shadows who resembled him a lot. Same hair, same eyes, but there was something that set this boy apart from his younger self. He was wearing Slytherin robes. Sirius saw staring back at him, his younger brother Regulus Black. Then the image faded and he was thrown back into Dumbledore's office.

"Sirius is there something you're not telling us?" asked Remus.

"Moony you would think being you, you would have decent eyesight. Have none of you noticed the robes on the boy. I know you were drawn to my charm and good looks but that wasn't me. That was Regulus!" said Sirius as realization dawned their faces.

"Well then Sirius we apologize sincerely for doubting you but Blair doesn't know that someone else knows of her abilities." said Dumbledore.

"And a Slytherin no less!" said Sirius running for the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Remus chasing after his best friend.

" I have to warn Blair." said Sirius heading back to the Gryfindor common room.

"Pass- "said the Fat Lady.

" Courage. Now open the damn door!" said Sirius.

"Well!" said the Portrait but did as he asked.

"STOP!" yelled Remus.

"How are you going to warn her when she's twenty three years in our past!" he said.

"I gave her your book." said Sirius and the was all Remus needed to hear.

"They haven't been invented yet so it is safe to use. But if my brother gets to her then this whole thing will be for nothing." said Sirius running to the stairs.

"Oh and Moony, it's not hard to tell that you fancy her. My advice is that if you want to keep it a secret, take it down a notch." he said smirking as he left a stunned Remus at the bottom of the stairs. Once up he grabbed the book and started writing furiously.

_Piper, you need to be careful when you use your powers, _he wrote_, my brother was in the shadows of the hallway when you saved Remus and he becomes a death eater in a year. You must not give him any reason to doubt that he was seeing things. Do not use them unless it is a dire need. Oh and Piper. Give Remus a chance._

_Yours,_

_Sirius .O. Black_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

The Marauders went to their dorm for the night. Lily was asleep in the four-poster bed across from me. I was emptying my books into my drawers. What I saw confused me. There in the midst of my textbooks was a muggle notebook. Being me, I had to figure out how it got there. So I opened it and what I saw astounded me. When I first opened it. Nothing. I looked for a name of the owner of the book and then writing started to appear. I read the note. It was from Sirius. I wrote back to him.

**Sirius,**

**What? How do you know that someone was watching me? How could you possibly know that? I made sure that no one was around when I jumped. You are being paranoid. **Then I saw those eyes in my head again and a wave a nausea washed over me. I couldn't believe it. He was right. I knew it hadn't been a coincident. **Sirius I need to know what you know so that I can figure a way out of this. Can you tell me who was watching me so I can watch my back.**

**Blair.**

Well I waited a few moments the writing started to appear again.

**Blair,**

**I know someone was watching you because Remus took his memories and put them in Dumbledore's Pensieve and he saw someone there. They thought it was me but then they made me go and look. I saw something that truly terrified me. My brother Regulus was watching from the shadows. What truly terrified me the most was that first, they thought it was me, I do not look ANYTHING like my brother. Except for our hair, eyes, and height. But other than that we are the Moon and Sun. And secondly, how could they possibly miss the Slytherin robes. You think that their head of house would have seen it? BUT NO! He just saw the eyes and was mesmerized! Not really. I bet he saw them but was in too much of a rush to blame me to mention it. That greasy git I should've knocked him out then and there. You should've seen his face! Anyways I'm rambling now so here's what's got to be done. You need to watch yourself and stay with at least one person at ALL times.**

**Padfoot**

As I read each line my stomach got more and more knots in it. I couldn't breath. He was going to be a follower of Voldemort in a year and he saw me using my powers and that means I'm officially screwed.I wrote back a quick reply.

**Sirius,**

**I need to figure out a plan and get some sleep so write me if anything comes up. Keep your book with you at all times and I'll do that with mine. Tell Remus that he's welcome for saving his sorry ass again! And for getting me exposed to a future death eater! If I didn't love you guys, well I wouldn't be here risking my ass. Tell him thanks for the advice on the spells oh and thanks for the warning about you. That really saved me. Love you guys so much and tell everyone I miss them!**

**Lots of Love,**

**Blair.**

Once I finished writing I closed the book and put a charm on it so no one could read it but those with my consent. Thank you Fred and George, I thought as I put it away and climbed into bed. I closed my eyes fell right into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning I woke at 6:00a.m. I was awake before anyone else thanks to my early training with Remus. I had a shower and did my hair in a low ponytail and put some foundation. I was too tired to do anything else. I grabbed my wand and headed downstairs. I took my book bag with me and started reading my textbooks. By the time the James had come down I had finished Potions, Charms, and was working on Defense Against The Dark Arts.

"Good morning Piper the super hero!" said James brightly as he sat down across from me on the couch.

"How was your sleep?" he asked.

"It was okay." I said yawning.

"Doesn't look like you slept a wink." said a Sirius as he was coming down the stairs with Peter trailing behind him.

"Where's Remus?" I asked them.

" Coming, he just had to go see the Headmaster but he'll meet us at the Great Hall.

" Oh...OH, I thought as we walked to the Great Hall. We got seated and grabbed some food. Remus was talking about accommodations for his "furry little problem" as the boys put it. Remus didn't show up all breakfast so when we all headed for Transfiguration, I grabbed him a muffin off the table and wrapped it up in a napkin and put it in my bag. When he got there I pulled it out of my bag and gave it to him. He sat down and took it gratefully.

"Thank you Piper!" he said and finished it quickly before Professor McGonagall got in the room. The classes were easy because I had just learned all six years with Remus before I got here so it was all fresh in my brain. I was getting good at not looking behind my back every two seconds now. I was doing just fine.

A couple weeks later I went to breakfast early before the boys were up. There wasn't a lot of students around and there was only one Ravenclaw, four Hufflepuffs, six Gryffindors, and two Slytherins in the Great Hall. I felt I was being watched so I looked behind me. From the Slytherin table I could make out a girl with brown hair and a boy with raven black hair. Quite handsome really, nice hair, nice features, and... his eyes. He had storm grey eyes. I started to panic. I was told NEVER to be alone and the one time I don't listen who shows up but that kid! God I had the worst luck. Trying not to give myself away I grabbed my bag slowly and started speed walking out the door. I thought that I'd lost him but to my dismay I turned the corner and slammed into him. His books flew everywhere and I landed ungracefully on my ass.

"Watch where you're going." said the boy not looking up yet. Thank god, I thought getting to my feet. I spoke too soon. He looked up or looked down really. He was about a foot taller than me. He stopped and we stared in silence for a minute, then he grabbed my sleeve and dragged me into a deserted classroom. Clearly scared now I could see no emotion whatsoever from this kid. It was starting to freak me out. He started pacing and rounded on me, not unlike when Professor Snape did frequently.

"I know what you are." he said, emotion still lacking in his voice. Trying to put on a brave face I said,

"So what are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know. I've been contemplating it for quite some time. I really should turn you in, but..." he said turning towards me again.

"But what?" I asked.

" I really don't need a pissed of wiccan after me." he said wearing a smirk that would rival Draco Malfoy's. I guess it must be a Slytherin thing.

"You're right I would be pissed." I said smiling ruefully.

"And I also don't need a pounding from a very unhappy brother." he said smiling fully, showing off a set of gorgeous white teeth. He looked a lot like his brother. Not that I was complaining.

"So what are we going to do?" I asked.

"Well I won't say anything if you won't. My parents won't be happy if they ever found out what I know, but they were always too uptight as it is." he said holding out his hand.

"Thank you so much, you don't know how much this means to me." I said smiling and shaking his hand. He opened the door to leave and turned to me and said,

"I think what you did not caring who was around, risking yourself for someone else, well I think we need more people like you Miss Wolfe." he said smirking, then turning on his heel, Regulus Black walked out the door leaving me speechless.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I stood in the classroom after Regulus left for about ten minutes. Thinking back on what older Sirius had said about his younger brother, I came to the conclusion that he was a very misunderstood boy. Yes, he might become a death eater in a year but maybe that would change if I helped him. I then realized that if I didn't hurry I would be late for class. As I ran through the hall I hoped I that I wouldn't be caught but everyone was about to be in class so I had nothing to worry about. On my way to the dungeons for potions, I ran into the Marauders who were taking their time to make it to class where I on the other hand had run the whole way there and was about to collapse. But something was off. They looked tense. James, Peter, Sirius, and.. Wait. Where was Remus. I ran up to them and demanded an answer.

"Well, um, you see, he uh..." they all mumbled not looking me in the eye. OH.

"Boys what's the date today?" I asked.

"Oh that's easy, it's the 23rd of September." Peter answered helpfully. The boys got a little uncomfortable as he answered. I had to get that potion to him. I doubled over and clutched my stomach. Sirius reacted first.

"Merlin's beard Wolfe are you okay?" he took me over to a bench attached to the side wall.

"I'll live but I think I need the day off. Could you tell Slughorn I won't be there and James could you tell my other teachers that I won't be there either." I begged him.

"Sure. You get better now Pipes, we don't want you gone for oto long." said James helping me up.

"Thanks but you better get going before he gives you detention." I made a face that gave off a nauseous look and they ran. As soon as they were out of sight I ran as fast as I could to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Password." The Fat Lady asked me.

" Unity." I said waiting for the door to open.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" she inquired but she opened the door. I ran through the hole and up to my dorm and grabbed the Wolfsbane potion from my bedside I ran back down I tripped and fell down the last flight of stairs, landing on a heap on the floor. I heard someone come down the other side of me from the boys dormitory.

"Hello?" croaked a voice from the stairs.

"Oh my god Piper is that you?" said Remus coming down the stairs as fast as he could. Helping me up he looked for injuries.

"Well it looks like a dislocated shoulder Piper. By the way, why aren't you in class?" he asked me in confusion. Then realizing what was in my left hand, which was now throbbing from my shoulder down, I remembered my running in the first place. I looked at Remus. He looked like hell.

"Remus forget me I'll be fine," I said wincing slightly, " but you need to take this."

"Why?" he asked me as I helped him back up the stairs.

"Because you look like hell and if you don't you're going to be sorry." I said getting him to take it from my hand, which I couldn't move at the moment. I couldn't use it at all without pain shooting through my whole arm.

"Remus I am asking, no begging you to take this for the next three days or so." I said looking into his gorgeous green eyes.

"Please Remus I made it myself and you know how good I am in Potions. Do this for me and you would make me eternally grateful." I gave him my best puppy dog look and he downed a quarter of the potion. He then started to shake again and I took him to his bed and covered him up with blankets, with only my right arm. Remus looked at me with concern and suspicion again.

"You still haven't answered my question Piper, why were you out of class?"

"Well, I wasn't feeling all that well and decided to take the day off." I said hoping he would buy it but of course it was my luck he didn't.

"Piper Wolfe don't you lie to me." he glared at me with those amazing eyes and I knew that I couldn't lie to him, with anyone else I would have persisted but Remus, not a chance.

"Alright you caught me, the boys were walking to class and I noticed that you weren't there and they said you were sick. I knew you were all by yourself and I couldn't leave you like that so I faked it!" I rambled on. "But good news is that now I have a legit reason for being away from class, considering that my dominant hand will not work." I said to my left side.

"Left-handed? Me too." he said smiling.

"So how does spending the day in the hospital wing sound to you?" he asked getting up and performing a charm so that I now had a sling on my arm.

God bless Remus.

"We're going to the hospital wing?" I asked.

"Not me. Just you to get that arm checked out." he said standing, looking quite dizzy but still persisting to get me to the hospital wing.

"Remus Lupin I demand that you get back to bed right now and forget about my arm and worry about yourself." I said as he almost collapsed to the floor. Helping him back to bed with one arm was difficult but I used a bit of my powers to help me out. Some telekinesis never hurt anybody. In fact it saved his ass on two occasions already . I don't think he noticed because he was so dizzy anyways.

"What about you, you can't ignore that or it'll get worse." he said as he got back to bed.

"Don't worry about me and don't you want to hear why I was late?" I told him about my encounter with Regulus, somehow "overlooking" the parts about my powers. He looked astonished by what he'd said to me as he left the classroom. "Well Piper all I can say is that he was right. We need more people like you in the world. Look at you now, with a dislocated shoulder, refusing to go to the hospital wing and staying here to take care of me. Which I appreciate immensely but it's not necessary." he said. I think he was trying his best to get rid of me but it wasn't going to work. He didn't want to get too close to me. Great minds think alike, but he needed me I was not budging.

"Well I believe it necessary and that's all that counts. Now get some sleep and I'll be here when you wake up." I said as he started to close his eyes. In about five minutes Remus was asleep. I took this opportunity to grab my notebook and write a quick note to Sirius. Once upstairs I realized that I couldn't write with my right hand. This was turning out to be a very bad day. But on the up side of things Remus had the potion. I charmed my quill to write what I wanted to say.

**Sirius,**

**Well I got the potion to Remus safe and sound but I dislocated my shoulder in the process. It'll gives us both a piece of mind so I'm okay with that. Hope everyone is okay and hope to hear from you soon.**

**P.S. your brother is not as bad as you thought.**

**Piper**

I went back to the boys dormitory for the rest of the day. I sat on the edge of Remus's bed. I looked at how innocent he looked as he slept. No worries in the world. I felt a tear fall from my eye. This evening he would have to go through something awful and there was nothing I could do to stop it. It felt like someone was ripping my heart out. Don't get involved I'd told myself. Well it was better said than done. I started to fall asleep against the post. It must have been a sight for the other Marauders to walk into their dorm and find Remus asleep and me asleep against his post on his bed with a sling on my left arm.

"Guys something tells me she wasn't sick." said James. James walked up and gently woke me.

"Pipes, Piper, you in there?" He asked me as I woke up and rubbed my red rimmed eyes.

"What the bloody hell happened to your arm? And what are you doing in here?" he questioned me.

"Well, I started to feel better and realized that I might've been my lack of food this morning so I went upstairs and grabbed my textbooks and on the way back fell down the stairs. Remus came down to find me on a heap on the floor. He charmed this sling on my arm and then he started to collapse so I helped him back to bed and covered him up. He persisted that I go see Madam Pomfrey but I resisted so that I could look after him. He fell asleep and then I must have dozed off." I said looking so convincing that they just had to believe me. I'm becoming a compulsive liar apparently.

"Look Piper why don't I take you to the hospital wing so Madam Pomfrey can look after that?" said Sirius helping me up. I knew why they wanted to get rid of me. They had to get to the Shrieking Shack.

"Okay." I said defeated. I know I can't change how what's going to happen. No changing history.

"Bye Remus." I said mostly to myself under my breath. As we walked, I got more and more concerned for the boy upstairs. As we rounded the corner, guess who we ran into. Regulus, Snape, and Avery. Great. I took my wand into my right hand and hid it behind my back. I could tell this wasn't going to go well.

"Well if it isn't my big brother and his mudblood friend." Sneered Regulus. He gave me a slight look of apology. I knew what was going on. He had a reputation to protect "HOW DARE YOU!" bellowed Sirius pulling out his wand and shot a spell at his brother, sending him backwards. I was shocked. Good-hearted Sirius was pissed, and so was his brother and his friends. Snape and Avery pulled out their wands and blasted me backwards. I fell on my shoulder, figures, and pain washed through my arm. Remus was right, I should've gone before I broke my arm. Oh well. I got up still in agony and Regulus looked a bit frightened. He knew what I was capable of. We were going to learn about my kind soon enough in Defense. I walked slowly toward to the Slytherins, deflecting any spell they threw my way. Using my wand of course. I was pissed. I couldn't let the future death eaters know my powers just yet. Once in front of them I looked Snape in the eye.

"I suggest you leave now while you have the chance." I glared at him. I knew that I couldn't do anything about him because I owed him in the future.

"Slytherins don't back down." said Avery. I sent him flying across the hallway and landed him nicely next to Regulus.

"One more chance Severus." I said looking at the other two and then back to him. Sirius obviously didn't have the patience and blew him off his feet. The boys were in a pile on the floor. I ran over to them and looked for injuries. Nothing. I then grabbed my now very sore arm that I had been ignoring.

"We should get going, Piper you're looking pretty bad." He said.

"Sirius you go back, there's something you have to go to. I can keep going on my own." I started walking away.

" Are you sure Piper?" He asked me.

" Sirius I know how important it is to you." I said walking away again.

" Piper you're important to me too." He said with a serious look in his eyes.

"What you have to do I'm guessing is more important than a dislocated shoulder and a broken arm." I said walking away again.

"Piper!" He yelled at me from the end of the hall.

"Yes?" I called back.

"Thanks."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I walked alone down the hall, thinking about the boys and how they'll be gone for three days. How am I supposed to cope with that? Other than Lily, they were my only friends. I pushed the door open in pain and could not think straight anymore.

"Dear, what happened to you?" Madam Pomfrey asked me. Not wanting to give away the Slytherins because I wasn't a snitch, I told her that I fell down the stairs in the common room. That wasn't technically a lie. I was getting dizzy so she sat me down on the bed and looked in my eyes.

"You better lie down dear." She examined me and then took the sling off that Remus had gave me.

"Oh dear, Miss Wolfe you have a dislocated shoulder, broken arm, and you have a concussion. Possibly a cracked rib as well." She said to me. That would explain the trouble breathing. She brought the sling back to my arm.

"Miss Wolfe I have good news and some bad news. The good news is I can fix your dislocated arm. The bad news is that I can't fix your concussion, dislocated shoulder or the ribs tonight." She said then giving me a potion to fix my arm. "It's because you left your shoulder for too long and the ribs will be quite the painful process. Damn it, Remus had been right.

"When did this happen to you?"

"Well this morning." I said to her sheepishly. "You should have come to me right away." She bustled about the room.

"Well dear, you should stay overnight and see how you are in the morning." Madam Pomfrey said and got me some pajamas and got me into bed. Once all the lights went out, I walked around the room until I found a window that showed the Whomping Willow. I could hear the faint sound a howl coming from outside. I sat on the window sill and stared out into the night. I felt the hot sting of tears. I had to find a way to fix this. I had all the power in the world and I couldn't fix this for him. It made me so mad. He was becoming one of my best friends and there he was, in so much pain, but at least he had his human mind with him. That made me feel a bit better. I had a need to get out of the hospital wing. I walked to the common room and decided to grab a book to read. I was looking through my many books when I came across a large, old, brown book at the bottom of my trunk. How many surprises had Sirius left for me uncover on my own? I opened the book and expected nothing really. What I found was more than anything I could have guessed. It was what seemed to be a Book of Shadows. I was very confused. I didn't I own one. I looked in the front of the book to find a name. Anastasia Wells. Well they were both my middle names. That was also my grandmother's maiden name. I guessed this must have been how Dumbledore found me. With this book. How did he get a hold of it anyway? All I knew was that the sun was coming up and Madam Pomfrey would be up soon. I took the book and went as fast as I could back to the Hospital Wing. Once inside I stowed the book away in the drawer beside my bed and looked at the sky from my window. It was starting to become very bright outside. Remus would be turning back any time now. I could hear the distant roar of pain. I saw Madam Pomfrey awaken at the sound. I hid my eyes as I watched her silently leave the room. I took the opportunity to open my newly acquired Book of Shadows. I opened the book and skimmed through it. I found a spell for everything. Everything, except how to cure a Werewolf. I let out a sigh. I went to look at my grandmother's writing on the front page. There was a warning. It said;

_Those who use this book and all its spells heed this warning; Never use any of these spells for personal gain or there will be consequences. Be Careful and be safe. Blessed be._

_Anastasia Wells._

After reading this, my mind went into overdrive. It wouldn't be personal gain if I helped Remus. Of course it would put my mind at ease but that was just a bonus. Nothing to do with me. Or was it everything to do with me? No, I couldn't think like that. No way was I getting involved. No way whatsoever. It would only lead to heartbreak and disaster. Hearing footsteps, I put the book back in the drawer and closed my eyes. I heard Madam Pomfrey and Remus come through the door. I cracked open my eyes a bit and what I saw made my eyes start to blur with tears. He was cut all over and bleeding. I wanted to jump up and run to him, but I couldn't give myself away. He couldn't know that I knew what he was. I saw him turn my way. I closed my eyes quickly.

"Piper." I heard him whisper.

"Mr. Lupin come back here."Madam Pomfrey whispered sternly. I could hear footsteps coming closer to me. He took my hand and my heart skipped a beat.

"Why is she still in here? She only had a dislocated shoulder!" He asked the witch.

"No, she also had a broken arm, cracked ribs and a concussion. Could you tell me how that happened? She said that she just fell down a flight of stairs, but something tells me she's not telling me everything." She said to him.

"How did this happen?" He whispered mostly to himself.

"Now mister Lupin you must come here so that I can deal with your wounds." said the Medi-Witch.

"All right." He said weakly. I felt his lips on my forehead. Then walking away he went to get some sleep. I let a tear escape my eye. This was the most I'd cried in a long time. I opened my eyes when I felt safe to do so. I had to remember that I had to look surprised to find him in the Hospital Wing. I heard the other Marauders come in and I heard a collective gasp from the boys.

"Padfoot, you said she was fine!" I heard James say.

"She was when I left her!" He said and I heard Remus wake up.

"Sirius, what happened to get her a concussion cracked ribs and a broken arm as well as the shoulder?" I could hear some restraint in his voice.

"We got into a fight with Regulus, Snivellus, and Avery on the way here. They sent her flying and that was probably when the other injuries occurred, but she left them pretty bad. She gave Snape a choice to walk away, but I sent him flying, that ugly git." said Sirius with distaste. I decided I should make my presence known. I started to yawn and rubbed my eyes. They quickly covered Remus's wounds up and the boys ran over to me.

"Hi guys, what are you doing here?" I asked them, already knowing the answer.

"Well Remus wasn't feeling very well so we brought him here." said James.

"Piper, what the bloody hell happened to you? Sirius said that you got into a fight? Are you alright?" He asked me.

"Yes I'm sure you know by now what's wrong with me so she fixed the broken arm, but she can't fix the concussion ribs, or the shoulder." I said getting up and walking over to Remus.

"Turns out you were right. You told me it would get worse if I didn't go see someone immediately, and you were right it did get worse. How are you feeling?" I asked him.

"Well I feel no need to tell you that I told you so, but I told you so. Anyways, I'm going to live if that's what you mean." He said smiling at me. Madam Pomfrey chose that moment to come and check on me. I was told to stay another night but I was allowed to go get some things. As I was leaving, I looked back at Remus. When he thought I wasn't looking he would wince in pain. I couldn't let this go on for much longer or my powers would override my capability to keep them under control. As I left the room and shut the door I could still feel the ghost of Remus Lupin's lips on my forehead.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Twenty three years ahead...**

Remus was in worse shape than when the Order had fought off forty-five Death Eaters last month. He was in the Hospital Wing with cuts and bruises all over from his transformation and he was still dizzy from the new memories he had got during that felt really sorry for him. It was hard enough to handle the new memories that flooded his mind, but to have to deal with that while you were transforming into a werewolf! That was pretty hard to handle even for Remus who had learned to deal with a good portion of the had gone back to his room, trifling with some of his old things, when he remembered to look in the notebook.

He had neglected it for the duration of Remus's transformation. He opened the notebook to find a note from Blair. He read it twice to make sure he'd not been mistaken. He couldn't believe that his brother was so caring of others feelings. He was in shock, until he decided it was a type wrote back saying that it must be another Regulus, then closed the book he went back to the Hospital Wing with Remus. His best friend was lying asleep and looked so peaceful. He wished he could take that pain away from him. If only there was a way. If only.

" If only there was a way to take the lycanthropy out of Remus." I thought. I was reading the book of shadows again, examining every detail and every spell but there was nothing there. Maybe I could write one? Can I do that? I thought in the darkness of the Hospital Wing.

The only light was the light of the full moon coming in from the window I was sitting on. I couldn't sleep knowing that Remus was out there in pain.I just had to find a way to make his problem disappear. But that could change the future, said a voice in the back of my head. Oh shut up, I thought at the voice, quieting it down for the moment.I have to make this right, maybe I can write spells? No that's ridiculous. Even if I could, I wouldn't have the faintest idea of where to start.I started getting a headache from the debate going on in my head. Life was getting more and more complicated since the day I got on that train. No farther back, since the day I met Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. If only I'd have stayed home!

This had all become too much and the hot sting of tears was coming on again. I had to get out of there. I put the book down on my bed, closed the curtains and ran out the door.

I sped down the deserted hallways, not caring if anyone saw me. I found an opening to a long stretch that ended at Hagrid's Hut. I made my way to the giant pumpkins that he was getting ready for Halloween.

It was already the first of October. I found a nook between the circles of pumpkins. I covered myself with vines and leaves to block out the howling fall wind. Maybe it would have been better if I had never come at all, said a voice in my head.

Then you would never have met Remus, said another. Maybe that would've been a good thing,said the last voice. I started to cry and cried myself to sleep.

The next morning Remus was just coming in the Hospital Wing when Madam Pomfrey had to go and check a potion. Remus saw Piper's drapes closed. That was very odd for her. He pulled them back a bit and didn't see Piper. She was gone and their in her stead was a loosely bound brown leather book with a symbol he didn't recognize on the cover.

He heard Madam Pomfrey coming and grabbed the book and hid it under his pillow. Once she stopped fussing over him he asked her if she could draw the blinds. She obliged and then went off to do whatever Madam Pomfrey always did in the morning. Knit.

Remus carefully opened the book and read the warning. He then flipped through the book every page he got more and more afraid. Remus was never usually afraid of anything. Except the full moon. He was shocked as he found a piece of parchment with his name on it with all types of notes on him. All the color disappeared from his already pale face when he read one word at the middle of the page in bold letters. Werewolf.

Piper awoke to a startled cry from the gamekeeper.

"What the bloody 'ell 're you doing sleeping in the pumpkin patch for?" asked Hagrid, color now returned to his face. My eyes had now focused on the large pink umbrella now pointed my way almost touching the tip of my nose.

" Could you please get that thing out of face, I don't need a pigs tail right now thank you!" I snapped then it was my turn to pale. She had just spoken of the future for the first time here.

"What 're you talking 'bout?" asked Hagrid looked nervous.

"I know that you have your broken wand in that umbrella and I was just making an example of what could happen to me."I said quickly to cover my mistake.

"Oh um I..." Started Hagrid but I put up a hand to silence him.

"I don't care what you do with it as long as it's not pointed at me." I said, not in the mood to cover up any more mistakes.

"Oh. But that still doesn't answer my question. What 're you doing in the pumpkin patch?" He asked again, helping me up off the ground and I brushed the dirt off myself.

He led me into the hut which was very warm compared to the cold hard ground in the fall.

"Would you like a spot of tea and a treacle tart? Made 'em myself!" Said the half giant proudly.

Already knowing what they would be like I kindly denied the tart but welcomed the steaming cup of tea. My hands were still numb from her night in the Pumpkin patch.

"Well I guess you are trustworthy enough to tell this to." I said to Hagrid.

He started looking nervous and I told him everything except the time travel. I had to have one stared at me in shock when I finished explaining the Book of Shadows to him.

" So you see Hagrid you can't tell anyone about it or I will be in big trouble but don't worry the Headmaster knows." I said to ease his worry.

"Wow, Miss Wolfe you do a good job of keeping your secret safe." Said Hagrid.

"You're not the only student with a secret or two, Miss Wolfe so don't feel like you're the only one alone." He said as I walked to the door.

That reminded me that Remus was back and was probably wondering where I was. As was Madam Pomfrey.

"Thank You Hagrid for giving me someone to confide in and I promise I will visit soon but I really must be back!" I yelled as I ran out the door and up towards the castle.

I ran back into the Hospital Wing to find the Marauders were pacing around the room talking to Remus.

"There you are! We were just about to go and get the Headmaster to help find you!" said Sirius embracing me into a very tight hug.

"I'm sorry I worried you all but I had to get some fresh air!" I said as I got just as big of a hug from James as from Sirius.

"Don't you ever run away from us like that again!" said James as he let me go.

"Why would you think I ran away?" I asked them.

"Look at your appearance Piper you're not spick and span as you usually are." said Sirius looking me up and down.

I walked towards the mirror and saw my French braid coming out and dirt on my face with a gash on my cheek that was still bleeding and dirt all over my clothes.

They had a point, it did scream run away.

"I promise I won't do it again." I said but I was cut short by a very stern looking Madam Pomfrey.

After a half hour lecture and a clean up I went back to collect my book. I drew open the curtains and had to grab the bed for support.

"Are you alright Piper?" asked Sirius who saw me in my state of shock. There was no Book of Shadows on my bed.

Someone had my book and some knew my secret and Remus's.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Mistrust

I couldn't think.

I sat on the bed with Sirius and James hovering around me like concerned would have taken my book? Well, anyone with a decent sense of Madam Pomfrey took it? No, she hadn't noticed I was even missing.

"Was anyone else in here when you arrived?" I asked the boys, who still looked slightly confused.

"No, why? Piper, what's going on?" asked James looking as bit worried now as I got up and paced the room.

"Did anyone else go near my bed while I was gone?" I asked them. The both shook their so no one was in here but Madam Pomfrey, who was clear, Sirius and James, who didn't have the brains or ability to hide something like that from only one left was... I paled and stopped pacing.

"No." I whispered to myself. The boys noticed the change in behavior and knew something had changed. I marched over to Remus's side of the room and turned to the boys.

"Make sure he's decent. Now!" I ordered them and they didn't hesitate to do as I asked. They peeked their heads in at Remus and gave him a warning turned to Piper and told her that she was able to enter. I threw open the curtains and their in the hands of Remus was my Book. I grabbed the book and the paper from his grasp and felt tears coming to my eyes again.I thought I could trust him of all people.

"Piper I.." started Remus but I didn't let him finish.

Trying desperately to hold back tears she whirled to face him and looked him square in the eye.

" I trusted you." I hissed at him and one tear escaped followed by many more as I ran out the door not bothering to look it away quickly Remus Lupin put on his robes and ran after me. Leaving James and Sirius to wonder what the bloody hell just happened.

Twenty three years ahead

Sirius Black was laying on the couch in Dumbledore's office getting over the very confusing memories he'd just received.

Maybe Remus could this up, he thought to himself. Once he was able to get up off the couch he went in search of his friend. Sirius found him on the steps outside one of the doors leading outside of the school. He walked down next to his friend and they sat in silence for awhile.

"Remus, I need to know." said Sirius, being the first to break the uncomfortable silence.

"I found the book laying on her bed in the Hospital Wing. I discovered her secret." said Remus with a sigh.

"And now she hates me." he continued. Remus turned to face his friend.

"Did you hear what she said to me?" He whispered hoarsely. If Sirius had not been paying attention he might have missed it. Remus looked very distraught. Of course he'd heard. Now that he knew the whole thing, Sirius felt very sorry for his friend.

"I know you fancy her but Remus you can't let the past get you down. What's done is done and you can't change a thing about it." He said smiling at Remus.

"I know but she trusted me and I broke that. I honestly don't know what my past self will do with the information! Sirius she was trying to cure me!" Remus looked quite distraught by the whole thing.

"Really? Are you sure? She knows that's impossible!" said Sirius, now confused for the second time today..

"We know Blair and if I hadn't screwed this up, she would've found a cure." Remus told his friend, slowly slipping back into his depression.

"What makes you think she'll stop trying?" Sirius asked, knowing Blair quite well considering the short time he'd known her.

"Why would she? What could've I have done to deserve such kindness?" Remus asked bitterly.

"You showed her that good things happen to those who wait." answered Sirius, choosing this time to be very mystical.

"How did I do that?" He asked,clearly confused.

"She met you, didn't she? She hasn't had feelings for anyone in over two years." Sirius and Blair had talked quite a bit before she'd left. They'd become quite close and Blair had told Sirius a lot about her life.

"How do you know she fancies me?" asked Remus, almost looking hopeful.

"She wouldn't be so heart-broken over you stealing her book if she didn't!" Said Sirius who was in fact an expert on the subject.

I didn't stop running until I got back to the Common Room. I mumbled the password so fast the Fat Lady almost asked me to repeat it. Once inside I bolted up the stairs slammed my dorm room door behind me. I soon remembered that it was indeed a Saturday, Lily looked up from the book she was reading and ran over to me.

"Piper, why are you crying?" Lily asked me, looking genuinely concerned. I put the book away safely and locked it with every protection spell I could think of off the top of my head. Lily dragged me over to her bed and sat me down on it and moved the stack of papers she had left on her headboard.

Once sitting next to Lily, I told her everything. Even about my book and my powers. I just couldn't take all the secrets anymore.I didn't tell of the time travel or Remus's condition but I was so tempted. Lily was sympathetic and a very good listener. I finished my story and Lily looked at me.

"Piper, you don't use your magic for bad right?" She asked me.

"No!" I said. I felt a little hurt that Lily would say that.

"No, Piper honey that's not what I meant! What I meant was that if you only use your powers for good, I personally don't see a problem with it. But of course I'll keep your secret safe."

Lily backtracked. Her and I looked at each other and we knew. We'd just become best friends.

I gave her a hug. "Thank you Lily."I whispered.

"Do I get to say I told you so?" Lily asked me with a smile.

"Why?"I questioned. "The first day of school I told you that the Marauders were trouble!" She laughed. I couldn't help but laugh with her. We talked for the next hour about everything. And for a moment I forgot about every at least if for a little while.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Lily and I walked together down to the Great Hall two hours later. I'd lost track of how early it'd been when I'd ran. My stomach was in knots. What if I saw any of the boys? If I ran fast enough I could make it back to the Common Room without being spotted. No. I couldn't cower. They walked in and I saw James, Sirius, and Remus at the table, They sat in a tight group and when they saw me coming, Sirius got up and walked over to us. I looked down at my feet. Facing the Dark Lord might be easier than what I was about to face.

"Hey, how are you feeling Pipes?" He asked me with no note of any cruelty. Maybe he didn't know about my powers. I looked up through my bangs and saw only sincerity in his eyes.

"Fine." I mumbled. I felt too embarrassed to look him in the eye.

"What do you want Sirius?" asked Lily, noticing my discomfort.

"We, meaning the lads and I, wanted to talk to Piper about what happened this morning nothing to concern yourself with Lily sweetheart." assured Sirius in that sugary sweet voice that usually made girls melt. Unfortunately for Sirius, Lily and I knew him too well to be affected.

"Actually, Sirius darling, I know what's going on and this is my concern. Now get out of the way before I hex you." Lily replied just as sweetly but Sirius and I knew she was absolutely serious.

"Okay Piper, I guess we'll talk after." grunted Sirius giving me a look that meant soon.

Lily and I ate our breakfast happily but I could feel Remus's gaze on me, but every time I looked over, he quickly set his gaze on the far said something I was unable to hear. A boy I didn't recognize slid over to me and handed me a note. It read,

Piper,

We need to talk. Meet me in the library at 11:30 p.m.

Remus.

I read the note over and over in my head and tried to decide the best way out of this situation. All I could think of was that I had to go. I waited around all day, wishing the time would go by faster. When 11:30 finally rolled around, I was silently walking the halls to the library. I saw a teacher walk by as he rounded the halls. I threw up my hands and the teacher froze. I quickly ran past and unfroze the teacher. He continued walking like nothing happened. When I made it to the library the door was unlocked. I slid open the door and lit my wand. I walked about aimlessly until I came to the restricted section of the library. That's where I found Remus, reading in the dark . Figures. He looked up and closed the book he was reading. I really was't in the mood to talk.

I was tired, cold, and I'd acquired a bit of a headache after the use of my power. All I had on was my sweat pants and blue hoodie. I looked down at my fuzzy socks. Remus stood up and we just looked at each other for a long time before Remus finally spoke.

"I didn't think you'd come."

"What do you want Remus?" I asked impatiently.

I hated being rude to him but I knew that if I forgave him I would get close to him. That couldn't happen. Not again. I had to think of the future first. Like facing Voldemort and most likely dying in the process. I didn't need to worry about Remus along with all of that. I didn't need to be distracted. I'd officially made up my mind

"Always to the point." He said with a small smile.

"Piper I want to know what's going on." He demanded. I couldn't take it anymore. It was all getting to be too much. So I snapped.

"You want to know what's going on? Well let me tell you what you already know. I'm a wiccan witch Remus."

I finished as loud as she dared. Remus paled a little, probably hoping it wasn't true. Sometimes I caught myself wishing it wasn't either.

"But.. you're also a normal witch too." He said to me.

"Ha! Normal? If I was normal I wouldn't even be standing here right now!"

I said to him knowing he wouldn't catch on.

"This isn't right. I didn't think that was even possible to be both. It's not natural. She shouldn't have let her in the school with that kind of power." muttered Remus, thinking aloud. And I thought I'd been angry before. Well now I was really pissed off.

"What, so you're allowed an education because your problem only happens once a month? You think that makes you any less dangerous? Let me ask you this. What happens if I walk into the Shrieking Shack while you're transforming? You telling me I won't get hurt?" I couldn't believe that he could say something like that. He was just as much of a threat as I was. Except I was ten times worse.

"No that's not what I meant!" Remus insisted, trying to fix the error in his comment.

"You're so insufferable!" I spat.

I needed to breath. I threw my hands up to freeze him but something different happened. The whole bookcase exploded and books went flying at Remus. He was hit backwards by the impact. he sat up and shook his head, proving he wasn't overly injured.

Remus stood and was about to tell me off for using that kind of magic on him when he stopped.

He saw me with my hands to my mouth and paler than he had ever seen me.

I looked at him and put my hands down at her side as I started to cry. Except this time no tears came.

"I'm too tired to even cry now! I've used all my tears crying over you." I said as I slipped down to the floor. I brought my knees up to my head and laid my head down. Remus came and sat by me. I moved away quickly with panic settling in my watery eyes.

"You can't come near me! They told me I was ready. I thought I was done getting powers." I told him.

"You always make my powers go crazy! If I'm going to get a power, you can better be sure it's around you! "I finally admitted.

"Why?" Remus asked quietly. I decided that if he was going to know everything but the time travel, I might as well spill this too.

"Because whether I want them or not I have feelings for you."

I whispered, glad it was dark so he couldn't see my blushing face. Even in the darkness could see a hint of a smile on his face.

"Well, why does that have to be a bad thing?" He asked me. I noted the pain in his voice he desperately tried to conceal.

"I can't get involved with anyone, but with you and the other Marauders were so nice to me and we just got so close, so fast. I didn't know what was really going on until it was too late."

Piper murmured. I got up and moved to the window.

" Why can't you get close to anyone?" He asked. I thought for a moment that he might be able to change my mind.

"You want to know why? I thought we've been through this! I'm a threat to everyone around me. You know what? Fine. Why not tell you something else too. Not like you don't know enough already. I'm here because I have to defeat Lord Voldemort. So I don't need to be worried about you or anyone else when I have that on my plate." I snapped. Remus looked appalled.

"How could you possibly defeat someone like that? Even with your power?" His voice was nothing more than a whisper now.

"Would you like a demonstration?" I asked, equally quiet.

"I thought I made your powers go funny?" He said to me.

"Well you seem to be more of a visual learner. Remus?" I asked him gently.

"Yes?"

" Do you trust me?"

"Yes, I of course I trust you, it's you powers I'm not quite so sure of." He answered.

"I promise I won't hurt you." I told him, getting down off the ledge and walked about twelve steps away from him.

"Take out your wand." I commanded. He did as I asked, probably because he thought he was safer with it in his hand.

"Now when I say so, I want you to send a disarming spell in my direction." I said.

"You're not going to pull out your wand?" He asked me.

"Don't need it." I answered confidently.

"I don't want to hurt you Piper." Remus said looking at me with those intense green eyes.

Trust me, you won't. Now on the count of three. 1,2,3!" I called.

"Stupefy!" Remus said as loud as he dared. The spell came flying at me.

I concentrated on the colour of light flying my way. I brought my pointer and my middle finger together, bringing my hand eye level. Just before it hit me, I twisted my hand inwards and then pointed the two fingers at Remus. The spell flipped directions and shot straight toward Remus giving him no time to react. He flew backwards on impact and just before he hit the wall I prayed silently that my powers would work, and I flicked my hands toward Remus for the second time that evening. Remus froze in mid-air. I sighed in relief and brought the two fingers up again. That pulled back a chair and then pointed at Remus and lazily flicked my fingers in the direction of the chair. Once he was sitting down, I went into the far corner into the shadows to see how he would react. I reluctantly flicked my hands forward and he unfroze. Remus looked around in terror. Just as he was about to scream, he stopped and surveyed his surroundings. He was sitting. He noticed next that I had indeed disappeared. He called out for me.

"Piper? Piper where are you?" I walked halfway out of the shadows.

"So you see, I'm the only hope we've got right now to get rid of Voldemort once and for all." I looked up through my eyelashes, waiting for him to run screaming in the other direction. He didn't. In fact he did the complete opposite. He walked toward me and pulled me into a hug before I could react.

"Piper, I didn't realize that you had so much looming over you. I'll do anything I can to help make this easier for you. Whatever I'm doing that makes your powers go out of whack I'll figure it out and stop. Just don't ask me to leave. I don't think I can do that. You're the first person to figure out what I am and care enough to try save me. It's a lost cause but I'll never forget that you tried." He told me and I squeezed him tighter.

"Remus I'm not done looking. I won't stop until you're lycanthropy is gone. I know I'm doomed to be an outcast for the rest of my life but I won't allow you to go through as well."

I vowed. "But I still don't understand. You know I'm as much of a threat to threat to you as Voldemort is. Yet you're still here. Why?" He pulled away enough to look me in the eye.

"Because guess what? Before you, I was the most dangerous thing out there. I hated knowing that I couldn't ever have anyone for my own because I'd always put them in danger, but Piper we're equal. We're both a huge risk and I didn't think I would ever find anyone who would ever understand that until I met you." He said taking my hand. "I want you to know that I will always be here for you. No matter what." Remus said. He then leaned in and kissed me softly.

It was so quick that I almost thought I'd imagined it. Remus smiled shyly at me and walked toward the door. He glanced back to find me smiling, with my fingers to my lips. He chucked softly to himself and walked out the door.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

My world was a blur as I walked back to the Common Room.

I froze anyone who came around the corner and just continued walking. My mind was reeling. The conversation between Remus and I was was better than I could've hoped for. After a very long, boring lecture from the Fat Lady,I went up my dorm I shared with Lily and some girl I couldn't tell you the name of if my life depended on it. I hadn't the time for that, not high on my priority list. But talking to Lily was though. I snuck up the stairs and every creak sounded like a gunshot. I snuck in quietly and went over to Lily. She was on the window sill with her book and wand in hand. She looked up in surprise as I got closer to her. She jumped up and motioned for me to move towards her quietly. Once over at the window, Lily said,

"Muffliato." as quietly as she could. Not that it would make a difference to our sleeping roommate.

"Well what did Remus and the others want?" She asked as soon as it was safe to do so.

"Well I was just Remus."I started.

" He wanted an explanation. He knew the answers anyways but I just confirmed his suspicions. I even told him about Voldemort. He was concerned for my safety until I demonstrated my powers meant to the wizarding world." I said.

"He was okay with it I take it because you're not crying. In fact your blushing." She giggled as I blushed even more.

"What are you not telling me Piper?" She demanded almost hopefully.

"He, um, he kissed me." I finally got out after tripping over my tongue for a bit.

"WHAT!" She exclaimed. Even with the charm up I still was a bit jumpy.

"Yes it was very quick and then he left." I said hoping she wouldn't ask anymore questions.

She did.

"Cheek or lips?" She demanded. Nosy.

"Lips." I confirmed as she squealed in delight.

"It meant nothing Lily we're just friends." I tried to tell her but she shook her head at me.

"If he kissed you means he wants to be something other than friends." She confirmed my fears.

Yet my stomach as though a swarm of butterflies had taken over my insides. I tried to repress the feeling of excitement but to no avail. So I decided the best course of action was to ignore it. We couldn't be together. That would make my situation even more complicated than it already was. I couldn't do it.

"Sorry to disappoint Lily but that's all we are and it's staying that way." I said as I walked over to bed not bothering to change into my Pj's. I was too physically and mentally exhausted.

"Fine. Just you wait. He'll make a move sooner or later. I'm sure of it." Lily assured me as she climbed into her bed.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." I said as I put my wand on my bedstand. Most magical folk put their wands under their pillows. It was quicker for them. I honestly didn't need one. I felt something in my pocket. I pulled out the note Remus sent me. It smelled like him. I discreetly put it under my pillow and fell into a dreamless sleep.

******Twenty Three years ahead******

"When are these damn memories going to stop making me sick?" complained Sirius as he finally pulled himself off the floor of the Headmaster's office. "Oh no. Remus?" Sirius yelled.

"I'm right here Sirius where I have been for the past three minutes." muttered Remus, pulling himself onto the couch by the roaring fire.

"You sly dog Remus. Kissing a girl you just interrogated." Sirius bugged him as he too pulled up a chair by the fire. He began nursing a terrible headache he acquired during his fall.

"What? How do you know that? You weren't there and I haven't told you anything yet!"

Remus inquired, looked extremely red in the face. Remembering that half the Order was in the room the man felt slightly embarrassed .

"Well, well Lupin I didn't know you had it in you." sneered Severus, looking extremely pleased at the other man's discomfort.

"Gentlemen please. Let them continue. Without interruption." said Dumbledore, looking directly at Snape.

" Thank you!" replied Sirius.

"So how did you know Sirius? Are our memories connected now?" asked Remus looking quite concerned at the mere thought.

"Why so scared Lupin? Worried you'll do do something that you won't want the rest us to see?" Severus asked with a grin.

"No. But I'd like to keep my memories to myself thanks." retorted Remus who was starting to look quite worried now.

"Well none of the others have the memory."

stated Minerva, speaking for the first time now.

"Then how?" Remus practically begged .

Sirius looked sheepishly around the room. "Well..."

Lily and I got up and dressed at our leisure on that very cold Sunday morning in early November. We went down to the common room to find Remus, Sirius, and James

huddled together in what looked to be a very heated discussion. When they saw me coming though they stopped and smiled. What was going on here? I pretended not to notice. I guess they knew that Remus had kissed me. That must be what what they were talking about. I even didn't want to think of what else they could've been talking about.

"Hi Piper, Evans." said James in an unusual tone.

"Potter, Black, Remus." Lily acknowledged them.

"Hi." I said quietly looking at Remus, trying to find anything in his face that showed what they'd been talking about. HIs face was almost emotionless. It was like the poker face my dad used on poker night with the boys. Dad. I felt a pang. I hadn't even thought about either of my parents since I'd gotten here. This would be my first Christmas without them. I pushed that sad thought out of my mind. I wanted to know what they'd been arguing about this morning. I didn't find out until the next evening though when I was doing my homework and I heard them whispering in the corner. This was really starting to stress me out. I suddenly felt that all too familiar pull in my stomach. No, not now! Just as quickly as the feeling started, it disappeared. In an instant, I didn't have to strain to hear the boys. I could hear them as though they were standing right in front of me.

" She is not safe Remus! How could you have let her go without some sort of bind?" whispered James.

"**Really Remus that wasn't very smart. We can't even go to Dumbledore because he was the one to let her in. If she's unstable than we have a serious problem!"** added Sirius. I couldn't listen to the rest. Remus and I had been on good terms all day yesterday. I trusted him. I could feel the anger boiling up inside me. I stood up and walked briskly over the their table.

"Hi Pi- " "Shut it!" I said and flicked my hands out. I then unfroze Remus.

"Is there something you'd like to tell me before I freeze everything on your body except your head and blow up your every limb one by one?" I asked him, feigning innocence. The look on my face made him grab for his wand.

"After what I showed you last night do you think that you could honestly protect yourself from me? Last time I cushioned your fall. This time I won't be so generous." I snarled at him.

"Piper? What the hell is wrong?" cried Remus, who looked genuinely confused.

"Don't play stupid with me Remus Lupin. We both know how smart you are so cut the crap. I was listening in on your conversation. Now, thanks to you I hear like a goddamn bat!" I yelled.

"What? You now have super hearing now?" asked Remus.

" You better believe it. I trusted you! But I think we've been here before haven't we? You've breached my trust yet again but this time you've brought your friends in on it. She's a threat! Can't go to Dumbledore! Are you fucking kidding me! What was the point of Saturday if you were just going to tell them anyways?" I fumed. Realization dawned on his face.

"You think I told them! Piper give me some credit. I have a huge secret too as you're well aware. Yes, I lost your trust before but I thought you were over that? I wouldn't dream of ever telling anyone about you. Not now, not ever. I have more respect for you than that. You told me that in confidence." He looked hurt that I would even think such a thing.

"What about Lily? I know she knows." accused Remus. I wasn't buying that Lily told them.

"She doesn't give those two the time of day. Now, why would she go the two guys that she hates the most and tell them?" I asked, knowing I'd won.

"Why don't we ask them?" He asked me.

"Fine." I grumbled. I unfroze the two and waited impatiently as they looked around in shock.

"What the bloody hell did you do Piper?"

cried Sirius, waving his hands in front of of a first year.

"Froze time. Now, one of you better tell me how you found out about my powers before I do to you what I threatened to do with Remus." I snarled.

Remus relayed the message. They paled severely, obviously imagining.

"Was it Remus who told you?" I demanded to know.

"No it wasn't." James said immediately.

"Then if it wasn't him, then who told you?" I barked.

"We can't tell you that." Sirius mumbled.

"Was it someone else I don't know about?" I asked.

"No." James said looking me straight in the eye.

"Well then, when you're ready to tell me how you found about my 'curse' come and talk to me. Until then you can all just keep away from me because I can't stand to look at any of you." I snarled. As I felt the familiar sting of tears I through out my hands. I didn't even check to see if they were still in the same spot. Then taking one last look at a heart-broken Remus. I fled up the stairs.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

I couldn't bring myself to lift my head off my tear-stained pillow for hours. Not even when Lily walked into the room wanting to know what happened. Lily, being a smart girl soon realized I had frozen to room to talk to Remus.

"Please Piper! At least look at me and tell me you're okay!" begged my worried friend.

She had every right to be worried. I looked like hell. I was having the worst sob I'd had since I broke my ankle when I was six. I had mascara running down my face and my bun had fallen halfway out of the elastic, and was face down on my pillow.

"Isn't there anything I can do?" pleaded Lily. I shook my head no. I couldn't think of what would happen next. I had to finish the prophecy and I wouldn't be able to if an angry mob came after me, the freak. I felt like I couldn't breathe due to the pain of my heart being broken into a thousand little pieces. I had the worst feeling in the pit my stomach. Maybe they won't tell? asked a voice in the back of my mind. Another voice shunned it. Didn't you hear them? They wanted to tell on you to Dumbledore. You heard it yourself. That's It! I'll be able to know if they go to Dumbledore because I'll hear it. I felt a bit better. I was in all of their classes. Courtesy of Professor Dumbledore. Shit. How could I make myself face them tomorrow? I had to. I didn't need to fall behind like the way I had after I stayed with Remus the night before his . My stomach added another knot. My heart swelled in my chest and it made me sob all the harder. What would I do about his lycanthropy? Would I still help or leave him to his own devices? I knew that answer before I finished the thought. Of course I'd help him.

No matter what happened I'd promised him. Whether I wanted to or not. The next morning

I got up an hour before the other two. I opened the door to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. I let out a yelp. I couldn't help it. I hadn't looked that awful in a long time.

I had a hot shower and took forever on my hair with the help of my wand.

I wiped the steam off my mirror. I looked nice. I already looked amazing in black but with my hair down and make up on I looked good. I smiled and grabbed my wand and book bag and walked out of the bathroom. Lily and... Emily! That was her name. They were just getting up.

Lily rubbed the sleep from her eyes and then saw me. She jumped out of bed immediately. She rushed over to me and pulled me into a bear hug.

"Piper! You scared me half to death last night! I kept waking up to see if you were okay! But you cried yourself to sleep so there was no need. Oh thank god! You look amazing!" babbled an extremely relieved Lily. I just humored her and went down to the common room where I said I'd wait for her. I took out the homework I'd done the other day in the Hospital Wing. I heard someone coming down the stairs. The Boys stairs. I listened and I heard the whispering of the Marauders. I pulled out a book and covered my face with it. They were tensely whispering and then they stopped. I cursed under my breath. I put my book down and looked Remus straight in the eye. He looked back at me. We stayed like that for a while until James whispered for them to get moving before I blew up. He didn't know I could hear him but Remus sure did. He looked at me right away. He saw the danger in that comment. He pulled them away but not before I made the table fall into their path. I watched with satisfaction as the boys tried to untangle themselves. Sirius looked at me but I just winked and continued to read my book.

"Strangely hot." I heard Sirius say. I peeked from behind my book as Remus. If looks could kill, Sirius would be dead. He mumbled an apology as they walked out the door and I laughed softly to myself.

I'd made it the whole day without making any other contact with the Marauders.

Until Defense Against the Dark Arts. Professor Bell hated my guts. I was a model student, got O's, I thanked her after every class and I was always polite. The reason she hated me was because she knew the prophecy and thought I was dangerous. She was right. My prophecy was in the guess what? We were reading about dangerous creatures today. Joy. The topics? Werewolves and Wiccans. Just my luck. I walked in and made my way to the back where no one wanted to sit. Lily was in the Hospital Wing with a bloodied nose from crashing into a wall while trying to read and walk.

I That meant I was alone. Or so I'd thought.

"Today I am putting you into assigned seating." called out Professor Bell. Today was just not my day. All my bad luck had just pooled together for this one class. She started reading the list in her nasty tone. Every Slytherin had a Gryffindor, except for me.

"Miss Wolfe come sit with Mister Lupin." she said with a smile that made skin crawl. If Severus hadn't been a teenager here, I would've tried to set him up with Professor only knows they deserve each other. I gathered my books and trudged miserably to the far left of the class where Remus sat. I plopped down and opened my textbook without even glancing his way. Professor Bell got us to read the textbook. Starting with Wiccans. Apparently they can be male or female. That made us harder to catch. We were dangerous enough on our own,but when mixed with a 'normal' witch or wizard? The results would be catastrophic. Which really made me feel good about myself. We also read some of my prophecy. No one actually knew two sentences to put together. Oh well. The next lines made my stomach drop. I was looking at a spell for deciphering the normal witches and wizards and Wiccans.

"We will be practicing that spell after you read up on Werewolves."

she instructed. Would the spell even work on me because I was both? I guess I could only pray that was the case. Remus suppressed a shudder at the mention of werewolves. It also told us the characteristics of a Werewolf, all Remus qualities, over-protective, loyal, cunning, smart and more.

"Alright practice the spell and I'll come around to grade you."

said Professor Bell. I picked up my wand and said in a shaking voice,

" Revilio Statem."

Remus looked at me with piercing eyes. The intensity was too much for me. I tore away my gaze. I looked back once more before closing my eyes. i waited with my heart in my throat for the moment my cover would be blown.

I waited. Finally, when nothing happened,I opened my eyes. Remus had his wand pointed in my direction, hand shaking. He looked distressed.

"What are you waiting for? I know you guys were talking about revealing my secret. So go on, get it over with." I spat with hate in my eyes. Remus looked surprisingly conflicted as Professor Bell walked over to our table .

"Your turn Mister Lupin, whenever you're ready." She said happily.

"Professor, may I do it non-verbally? I really need to practice for exams."

asked Remus. Her smile wavered. He'd set her up. She had made us last for a reason. Now the whole class was watching. James and Sirius said,

"Come on Remus, you've got this!"

"Fine, fine but are you sure you want to do it non verbally?" She asked, almost pleadingly.

I'd finally caught on at this point. Remus was going to fake it. But why? He'd ratted me out to the Marauders. This was getting to be too much for my brain to process. What a sight it must have been. I was getting paler by the second as Professor Bell almost praying he would expose me. Remus wand pointed in my direction,his hand finally steady. He looked at me and gave a quick wink and waved his wand. I tried not to wince. I felt some hot air coming at me. No glow, no nothing. It was a hot air charm. I was very confused as he lowered his wand.

"Very well, now on to your homework assignment."

mumbled a very disappointed Professor Bell. I glanced at Remus.

He was still staring at me. I leaned towards him and whispered,

" Meet me by the Willows at the edge of the lake after class."

When we were finally dismissed, I walked towards the willows awaiting one very good explanation from Remus.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

I was leaning against the willows when Remus showed up. He came towards me with his wand drawn and his head held high. I guess his wand made him feel more protected. I nodded my head in acknowledgment as he stood in front of me. I wasn't in the mood for pleasantries, I just wanted answers.

"Hello Piper." Remus said. The wind started to pick up. That didn't seem to move the stormy clouds that blocked the sun . The wind was much harsher by the water. In the far distance you could see the Giant Squid as he danced in the whitecaps.

"Well...?" I asked him, my foot tapped slightly. I pulled my hood up because I couldn't quite see as my hair whipped in my face. Remus just shook his head with a smile. I hoped he would tell me the truth.

"What is it you'd like to know?" Remus answered my impatience with yet another question.

" Why didn't you do it?" I demanded, after what seemed to be a five minute staring contest.

"Do what Piper?"Remus inquired. I started getting annoyed. I walked right up to him until his back was against one of the many willows by the water.

" Why the hell didn't you just say the damn spell and get it over with? You wanted to tell Dumbledore anyways, why not in front of the only teacher who despises me?You would've become her new favorite student!" I tried my hardest not to yell. It wasn't easy.

"I'd never do that to you Piper and you know it." snapped Remus. He looked me in the eye with that intense stare that almost made me drop my gaze.

"Really? Because telling other students has me thinking that you were itching to tell someone about it!" I couldn't stand him at the seemed as fed up as I was at this point.

He paced all the way to the edge of the water, when one of the branches fell in his hair. He ignored it.

"Piper, how many times do I have to tell you it wasn't me! I don't know what else to do! James and Sirius made me swear not to tell you but I can't take your anger anymore! I'll risk the lads' wrath if you'll just believe me!" shouted Remus, looking at me from the water's edge.

"Alright then,tell me how they knew!" Remus sighed. He made his way to stand right in front of me again. Once there his said in a quiet voice,

"Do you know anything about Invisibility Cloaks?" All of a sudden it hit me. Of course! The cloak had been James's before Harry's!

Why hadn't I thought of that? I made a mental note to reread all the Harry Potter books once I was a safe distance away from everyone.

"Of course." I whispered under my breath. Apparently I wasn't the only one with high quality hearing. He was a werewolf after all.

"What? How would that make any sense to you?" He motioned for me to give him an answer when I didn't reply. I was just staring blank back at him. I had misjudged one of my favorite people in the world. He'd kept his word after all.

"Well, Sirius said that we'd all talk later so it makes sense that they snuck into the library to listen. They must've known I'd only talk to you." I said. I hoped this covered my tracks. It did.

He smiled, looking relieved that I had seemed to believe him. It made perfect sense to any Harry Potter fan.

"So, could you find it in your heart to please forgive me?" He begged. I answered by pulling him into a tight hug. We stood like that for a long while. Just enjoying each other's company.

Unfortunately I loved every moment of it. When we finally let go I still asked him the same question.

"Why didn't you say the spell? I didn't believe you and then got pissed at you for something that you didn't even do!" He took my hand. A jolt of electricity went through it. I looked up at him, eyes wide. I saw the same expression written on his handsome shook his head as if to clear it and he started again.

" Piper, you know no matter how much we fight or how mad we get a each other, I promise I'll never do anything to hurt you." Cue the intense stare. It never came. He looked down, eyes cast out to the water. My hood whipped back letting my dark curls fly everywhere.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, a little concerned. He looked back up at me again with sadness bleeding through his usual controlled gaze.

" I shouldn't have made that promise."

"Why?" I asked as knots creeped their way back into my stomach.

"Because you're not the only danger out there. I could hurt you at any moment and it would be so quick that it would be over in an instant." I stood shocked, looking at him for a long time.

"You think I'm worried you're going to hurt me? If anything that should be the other way around. Remus you're the only one that could possibly understand why I've had to keep my distance from everyone. I don't think I could live with myself knowing that I'd hurt you." I told him taking his hand again. I tried to ignore the shock of electricity I felt when we touched.

My world suddenly got very dizzy. I got that same weird feeling that I had gotten weeks ago in the charms classroom with the Remus from the future.

I got another premonition. I had never really believed in seeing the future. As if a light switch was flicked on in my head, I realized that one of the things I'd already seen had come true. We'd had that fight in the library. So what I was about to see made me sure that whatever it was, it was going to come true. I closed my eyes and decided it was better to welcome it than fight it. I saw Severus Snape hanging upside down by James and the Marauders, but in this image Lily wasn't there to save him. I watched them duel and when Sirius steps in,Severus doesn't have a chance. Then as quickly as it had come the premonition disappeared.

But the image was branded into my mind. I opened my eyes. I looked at Remus with disapproval.

"What?"

Remus asked, looking a bit nervous as I turned his way.

"Do you think it's fair to gang up on someone and then take him on in a duel two to one? Or even better, how about not doing anything at all!" I said, waiting for an answer. A look of astonishment arrived on his face and he turned to me and said,

"You're a physic aren't you?"

"Yes I am but that's not important. Look, I don't know what kind of a person Severus Snape is, but I want you to stop your friends before they duel him or I will step in. You know I won't play fair." I threatened him.

" They're your friends too believe it or not. Once you stormed off after our fight they were very upset and were trying to figure out what it do to apologize. How could you think of dueling them? No not dueling I guess because that would require a wand!"

Remus yelled.

" Remus, the problem isn't whether they're sorry or not. The issue is that they hang Severus upside down in the air and then he and James start duel and Sirius jumps in. He doesn't have a fighting chance! The only reason James hates him so much is because he's a Slytherin and because he fancies Lily and she befriended him. So yes I'll step in if you don't Remus because at least with you a wand will suffice. With me though? Wand or not I'll win because I have too much power that'll channel into my wand. I won't be fair and I can't promise that something won't happen. Will you do something?" I begged him. He looked at me and sighed.

"If that's what you want, let me know when it'll happen and I'll do my best to stop this from coming true." I smiled. I couldn't help it. He was doing if for me. No matter how hard I tried to push the emotions away I couldn't. I ran up to him grabbed him and pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you!" I squealed and then immediately jumped back, face scarlet.

"Oops, sorry." I said sheepishly. He stepped closer to me and tucked a stray curl behind my ear,affection showing all over his face.

"I would do anything for you Piper." I looked down, going scarlet again. He put his thumb gently under my chin and lifted my head to look at him.

He stared at me, as if waiting to gauge my reaction and then closed the gap between kiss was gentle at first but when I started to kiss him back it got more passionate than expected Eventually we pulled away and then pulled me close to him. I laid my head on his chest and could hear his heart beating fast. "Finally." I heard him whisper in my ear. I took that stray twig from his hair and laughed. Really, truly laughed. Something, I realized, that I had not done since started this whole adventure.

Yeah, Finally.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The next few weeks went by in a blur.

Before we all knew it, it was a week before winter break and everyone was cramming for exams. On one of those rare breaks between tests, Remus asked me a touchy question.

"So Piper what are you doing for Christmas?" he asked with a sweet smile. I looked down at the ground. I hadn't put much thought into it. I'd really hoped this would all have been over by Christmas but apparently not.

"Well, um, I really don't know."I told him truthfully.

"What? Don't you have any parents or relatives?" he asked. Better to just cut all ties.

"No. I don't have anyone." I told him. Which I guess was true. I really had no one.

Remus looked sympathetic but suddenly his face lit up

"You'll stay with the James, Sirius and I for Christmas." He decided.

"I was going to just stay here. I don't want to intrude on his family." I persisted.

I couldn't go. I was doing a good job of keeping my secrets. Mostly.

"You won't be intruding. You already made up with the lads." He had a point. Not two weeks before I'd made up with the boys. They'd decided that I wasn't dangerous and that they were going to pretend like nothing happened. I had but one rule.

"No one tells Peter." I'd requested. I had told them not to question it and that it was all for the best. They'd decided to listen to me. I knew what he would do and it was going to happen soon. I needed my "gifts" to be a surprise.

"If it's okay with his parents then I guess I have somewhere to go!" I said giving in and actually feeling happy about it.

Christmas was just around the corner and I was frantically pacing the Common Room, hoping Lily would be coming back from class soon. I had no idea whatsoever what to get Remus or any other the other boys for Christmas. What could I possibly get a seventeen year old wizard? That's what Lily was for. She finally came through the door and I sighed in relief.

"LILY!" I yelled making her jump. She screamed loudly and her wand already in her hand, she shot a purple light my way. I only just flicked my hands out in time to freeze the room. I made the spell disappear.I sighed. I grabbed my wand from my robe pocket and held it up before unfreezing the room. Lily let out a yelp and then a sigh of relief when the spell disappeared. Lily had gotten used to the fact that sometimes I suddenly changed position before her eyes. I shook my head with a laugh and walked over to meet Lily by the door and gave her a comforting hug.

"Someone's a little jumpy today. Am I really that scary looking?" I asked her with another laugh but this time Lily joined in.

"Sorry Piper I just read the Daily Prophet and they said that Death Eaters had been spotted in Hogsmeade last night. That's a bit too close for comfort I think." She shivered and walked to the window and looked out as though there might be some of Voldemort's followers right outside on the grounds.

"No one is safe anymore Piper. Muggleborns are getting killed left, right, and center. They're targeting Muggles with magical ties too. My parents and sister could be next. All because of me. I don't think that I could possibly handle the guilt if something happened to them. They're all I have." She told me as she started to cry. I noticed that she wasn't the only one who was a little worn out with the stress of the opposing threat. Looking around the room I saw even the biggest of the seventh year Muggle-born boys sat with the red–rimmed eyes. I couldn't believe that so many people were affected by Voldemort and his horrific actions. I snapped my fingers and a candy cane appeared in my hand. Yes, I had gotten another less than welcome Christmas present from my prophecy. I could make anything that I wanted appear by just thinking about it and with a snap of my was one of the easier powers to conceal. I walked over to two of the first years who was crying in the corner.

"What's wrong sweethearts?"

I asked them. One of them just looked up at me and handed me the letter he'd been reading. I looked at it and read it over. I read it over and over and I still couldn't believe it.

His aunt, uncle, and baby cousin had been killed when they were at his house for a family dinner. The other boy, his twin brother I assumed, was next to him and comforting him.

I had no idea who they were but I knelt down and pulled them both into a hug. I conjured another candy cane and handed them both one.

They looked at me with astonished eyes. I had done it on purpose to give them something to be happy about. They needed it.

"Wow will we be able to do that when we're your age?"

They asked me. I laughed. "If you get amazing grades and work hard I'm sure there won't be any spell you can't do." I told them. I wasn't lying to them. There was a spell very similar to what I could do. I beckoned Lily over to the boys and I. We found out that the boys names were Justin and Gregory. They seemed to be very close. Gregory was the oldest, although we found that he sometimes didn't act like it. They loved Quidditch and couldn't wait to join the team. We helped them with their homework and by the end of the night when the boys had to go to bed, Lily was laughing and having a great time and the boys were too.

They hugged us and we told them to come find us tomorrow and they looked like Christmas had come two weeks early.

"Ok, we will see you tomorrow! Bye Lily, bye Piper!" They said in unison as they walked up the stairs. I sighed.

"Well Lily, what do you think?" I asked her as I went to sit on the window seat while Lily sat front of the fire.

"I think that you are a very kind person that cheered up those boys and I and gave us someone to believe in." Lily said smiling. She then asking me what I'd wanted earlier. I looked around then said,

"I need to find Remus a Christmas present. Something special. I just don't know what to get him." I told her. I'd been trying my best to think of something perfect for him.

"Oh and also since I'm staying at James all alone, I was thinking that you could be my Christmas present for him!" I said sweetly and she just laughed. She continued to laugh until she saw the look on my face and then stopped and said,

"Oh you're serious?"

"Yes. Lily you're the only thing that I can think of for James." I told her.

"You just have to stay from Christmas Day until we all go back to school. Please I don't think I can be alone with three teenage boys for that long without you." I said playing the friend card.

"Fine I'll ask my parents but I don't think it will be a problem." She said and then laughed when I proceeded to squish her in a bear hug.

"As for Remus I would get him something that has something to do with you. He just adores you Piper." She said looking at me sideways.

"What about a ring with my initials and his?" I asked her.

"Great idea!" She told me looking quite impressed. We couldn't talk more because Remus walked in covered in snow. He strolled over to me by the window snowing and wrapped his arms around my waist, resting his chin on my shoulder. I sighed.

"What's wrong love?" He asked me. I smiled. I loved it when he said that and he knew it too.

"Well, while you were off gallivanting without me, Lily and I made friends with twins boys."I told him and then looked from the corner of my eye to gauge his reaction. He faced remained expressionless but his grip tightened on my waist.

"Does that mean James and I have some competition?" He asked me as Lily and I both laughed. I let Lily answer his confused look.

"First, Piper might be yours but I am definitely NOT Potter's. Second of all considering that our new friends are Justin and Gregory from first year, I highly doubt you're losing Piper to either them, but they might put up a fight." She said laughing at his relieved look.

"Well I'm off to bed, so see you soon Piper." She yawned as she climbed the stairs. Remus spun me around to face him, never letting go of my waist.

"Well, I guess I can never leave you alone again." He whispered to me.

"Is that a threat or a promise?" I asked with a smile. He pulled me so close I could hear his heart beating.

"Oh that is one promise I never intend to break." He told me as he pulled me in and kissed me. We sat on a couch facing the falling snow, laying my head on his chest. I had finally found peace with myself and the world.

For now.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Hurry up Piper or we're going to miss the train!" yelled Sirius from the bottom of the stairs. Of course he couldn't go up the stairs without being slid right back down. He'd learnt that the hard way so he stayed right where he was.

"I'll be right there Sirius!" I yelled down to him. We were going to the train station in Hogsmeade to leave for winter break.

"I need some help!" I yelled back to one of the boys down there. My bag was so heavy. I didn't realize that I owned so much stuff. We were the only ones up at this hour because we wanted the compartment closest to the exit.

"Sorry Piper we can't come up there!" Sirius yelled back to me. I sighed. These boys were pretty thick sometimes.

"Is there anyone besides our group down there?" I asked him.

"Nope, just Remus, Lily, James Peter, and I" He told me. I glared at him and said,

"What was the one thing I asked you to do for me?" I asked Sirius. He looked around and said all of their names again. When he got to Peter I clapped my hands as though a light bulb clicked on inside his brain.

"Oh! Pete can you and get us some breakfast from the kitchen?"Thanks!" I called after the rat-faced boy.

"Is there anyone else Sirius?" I asked him.

"Nope!" I frowned at him and tapped my foot.

"It's alright darling there is no one else up and Peter is gone." called Remus from the other side of the room looking around. I blushed when Sirius raised his eyebrows at Remus and I.

"Oh shut up!" I said to him and he started flying up the stairs with a lazy wave of my hand.

"I didn't say a word 'darling'!" snickered Sirius as he landed a little more force than necessary at the top of the stairs. We walked into my dorm and pointed at the bags. "It's way too heavy!" I told him. Sirius sighed as he walked over to the bag.

"Sweetheart, maybe you should work out sometime." He said to me. I walked over to the bags and then tried to lift them. I fell backwards and hit my head on the hardwood. Remus must have heard because he was up the stairs in two seconds flat with Lily holding his hand. We both just stared at Remus with shock. He was at my side at a second.

"What?" he asked Sirius.

"You got up the girls stairs!" he exclaimed looking eager to know how he'd accomplished such an impossible task. Remus smiled and then seeing my distress looked at me.

"What happened?" He asked with a hint of distress in his voice.

"I just hit my head on the ground. No big deal." I told him as he helped me off the floor.

"Are you sure?" He asked me.

"Yes I'm fine." I smiled as if to reassure him. He pulled me tight to him and I could feel him sigh in relief. I hugged him tight. I never wanted to ever let go.

The train ride was very uneventful for those who were sitting in compartment 1A. Nothing spectacular except that Lily had to sit next to James and then consequently fell asleep on his shoulder. Once everyone was settled, I asked where Peter was.

"I have no idea." yawned a sleepy Sirius to my left. I started to yawn and my eyes began to close. I fell asleep on Remus's shoulder. When I awoke, I was on Sirius's shoulder and Remus was missing. I looked around and my movements awoke Sirius.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" He asked lazily. Realizing that his best friend's girlfriend was on his shoulder he was woke up.

"Where's Moony?" he asked me.

"If I knew do you think I'd be waking you?" I snapped at him.

"Well maybe he just left to go to the loo?" offered Sirius. We waited for ten minutes and then decided that he probably wasn't in the loo. The next thing we knew the train had stopped and shouts and lights were coming from outside the compartment. I woke Lily and James immediately. They all grabbed their wand and mine and Remus's away.

"Pipes, what about keeping up pretenses?" asked James who now had Lily standing behind him.

"James, Remus is out there without a wand and I would bet anything that this isn't just any regular school fight." I told them. Everyone paled knowing what I was implying. Lily spoke up first.

"Piper you're stronger with your wand so you need to grab it. Now do you mean to tell me that Remus is out there unarmed and you think that there are.." I cut her off.

"Yes Lily, the Death Eaters have arrived."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"Are we ready?" I asked. They all looked ready to pass out, not go into the line of fire, but they grimly nodded. Lily took James's hand and Sirius took mine.

"Don't lose your other half."I said as my voice broke. Where was my other half? Sirius whispered in my ear.

"Don't worry Piper, we'll find Remus, no matter what."

"That's what I'm afraid of." I whispered back. My eyes stung with tears as I opened the door. We were immediately ambushed by a wave of Death Eaters. One came at Sirius when his back was turned. God help me I had no choice, I thought as I blew the man up.

Sirius turned around to find me crying,hands still in position. People were staring.

I wish I could disappear. The next thing Sirius was looking around frantically.

"Piper! Piper where did you go?"yelled my distressed friend.

"Oh god if I ever find Remus, I'm a dead man!" wailed Sirius and I smiled. I turned to him and said,

"Padfoot, I'm right here." I couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh god now I'm being haunted by her ghost! Why me!" He yelled at the roof. I grabbed his hand and then he looked extremely relieved.

"Where the hell did you get the invisibility cloak?" he asked me.

"What cloak?"I asked puzzled. We looked at each other and I paled.

"Not again!"I said. I heard a familiar yell from all the way over at the end of the train. I whipped around to face Sirius. Obviously his dog ears had picked it up too because we both went running. I was pushing people out of our way, blood pumping in my ears. I was blowing Death Eaters up left, right, and center tears pouring down my face. I'd forgotten all about my wand. I saw Regulus with his wand out not knowing who to fight for and I stopped.

"Piper, why did you stop, we have to get to Moony!"yelled Sirius, trying to be heard over the noise. I didn't answer. I just went over to Regulus and pulled him into a hug. I whispered in his ear,

"You're better than this Reg, don't do this I'm begging you! Trust me I know the future and if you continue down this path, you don't have one." He looked pale as I gave him one last hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Remember your morales, please!"

I begged as I ran away with Sirius in tow.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Sirius exploded as I consequently killed another Death Eater.

"Your brother caught me saving Remus when he fell off the stairs. He confronted me and he swore never to tell. Of course I should have just dealt with it when I had the chance but I believed in him. He never did tell and I don't think he ever will. He just needed to be reminded what his future holds if he continues down this path." I panted as I wiped my forehead and my eyes. I tried to breathe normally but I just couldn't. We got the end of the train and stopped.

I felt Sirius start to shake. My whole world stopped moving. I quickly jumped in front of Sirius and made him hold my arm, turning us both invisible. I pulled out my wand in one hand and my the other hand was raised to fire. There, standing in front of us was a horrible sight. My mind went blank. Remus was lying on the ground being tortured by none other than Lord Voldemort himself. The Dark Lord pointed his wand a Remus and a shot of red light toward him. I was about to throw my hands out when Sirius grabbed both my hands and held them behind my back. Everything seemed to go in slow motion for me. I saw the red light hit Remus and I screamed as he tried and somehow succeeded to restrain from screaming himself. He didn't want to look weak with me standing there, I realized. He must've heard me even threw all the commotion. I screamed his name again. The tears were making it hard to see.

Sirius whispered in my ear.

"Piper, you can't let him know that you have powers or everyone you know will die, including Remus." Sirius, I was surprised to see was crying as well.

"I'll be able to save all of us, but Sirius if he dies I won't be able to go on. I would just give myself up to him." I cried into his shoulder. I gave him a hug before I sent my friend flying into the nearby compartment and locked it with a wave of my hand. He banged to get out but it was all in vain. He tried to use magic to unlock the door but it was no use. My magic was much stronger than his.

"I'm sorry it's for your good."I whispered. I checked to see if I was still invisible. Sirius was looking furiously about as he continued to try and escape. Knowing that, I walked in front of Remus. I could tell he knew I was there because he could smell me.

"Run while you can love, go!" hissed a very weak Remus. All Remus could see of me was the one small tear that fell at his feet. I begged that I could somehow protect him.

"Remus when I appear I will let Sirius out and the two of you can make a break for it."

I whispered to him. Before he could stop me I became visible to the Dark Lord. He was about to hit Remus with another spell but at my appearance he stopped. Everyone within hearing distance did.

"You must be Piper."

Voldemort said with slight interest. His wand was now thankfully facing me and away from Remus.

"How do you know that?" I was shaking from head to toe.

"I have my sources. Let me ask you this girl. If you're as powerful as they say you are, why are you unarmed? I was told you were a very smart girl."

He laughed high and cold and it shook me to my core. I'd forgotten that I'd put my wand away.

"Oh but you underestimate me. I am armed." I told him. While I was keeping him busy I used my index finger to levitate Remus his wand. It took a minute for it to arrive but I was just thankful that no one noticed it.

"Alright, you foolish child, give it your best shot, but remember you only get one." He said opening his arms out to me. God save Remus, Sirius, James, and Lily, I begged to the heavens. I looked him in the eye and with a wave of my hand the compartment door shot open and with circular motions of my wrists things were flying everywhere at Voldemort and his Death Eaters. I pulled my wand out now. Someone shot a spell at Remus but I blocked it with my wand on one side, and blew the other spell up on the other.

"She's the girl from the prophecy!" someone from behind yelled.

"He was right!"yelled Voldemort and in one second he had Remus and disappeared into the night. I blew up every Death Eater in sight. None of them had a chance. I was about to get off the train when a hand caught mine.

Regulus pulled me in.

"I chose my way. I was listening to Malfoy and he said that Pettigrew suspected it was you. They figured that the the only way to break you was to take what you needed most."

Regulus relayed.

"Remus." I whispered.

"That's right." said an old voice from behind us. Dumbledore and the Order had arrived and had Lily, James, and Sirius already with them.

"You better come with us Miss Wolfe." said a sympathetic Dumbledore. I pulled the ring I was going to give Remus for Christmas out of my pocket and put it on my hand. Sirius, James and Regulus helped me over to the Order. We apparated back to the worst nightmare had come powers had gotten Remus I was determined to get him back.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Remus's POV

The last thing I saw before I blacked out was Piper's tears as she ran after me.

Next thing I knew I was in some dark, damp cell with only one small window, and it was barred. I looked at my surroundings. At first I thought I was alone in my cell, but I soon realized that there was a young witch in the corner. She looked about five or six with flaming red hair that reminded me of Lily, and unruly curls, that reminded me of Piper. I sighed and the little girl jumped.

"Wh-who are you?" asked the young girl.

"My name's Remus Lupin. What's your's?" I asked the girl. She got up and walked over to me. She sat down right next to me and said,

"My name's Christina Weller, but you can call me Chrissy."I wanted to laugh. The first time since the train.

"Well, Chrissy, what did you do to end up here?" I inquired.

"Well, I was eating dinner with my mommy and daddy and all of a sudden all those scary men came in. They killed my mommy and daddy and then they took me away. They brought me to the scariest man I ever seen, and he kept shooting this red light at me. I think it must have been an unforgivable curse cause it hurt like one." She told me. Big alligator tears appeared as she finished up her story.

" He kept calling me a 'Mudblood' whatever that means. And then they threw me in here and left me in the dark. I haven't slept in a week cause my mommy hasn't sung to me and it's really dark in here Remus!" she bawled. I couldn't believe it. This little girl had lost everything she knew in a matter of seconds. This Voldemort needed to be destroyed before the whole world goes into disarray.

"Well, what can I do to make those big tears go away?" I asked her. The tears reminded me of those Piper shed before I was kidnaped. I couldn't bring myself to think about her or anyone from home right now or I might start crying and Chrissy needed me right now.

"Can you sing to me like my mommy used to?" I almost started laughing until I saw her face.

She looked so desperate to get some sleep and it looked like she really needed me to sing to her. I sighed.

"Fine." I said and she laid her head on my lap and closed her eyes. Obviously that was my cue, so

I took a breath and gave it my best shot.

**Close every door to me,**

**Hide all the world from me**

**Bar all the windows**

**And shut out the light**

**Do what you want with me,**

**Hate me and laugh at me**

**Darken my daytime**

**And torture my night**

**If my life were important I**

**Would ask will I live or die**

**But I know the answers lie**

**Far from this world**

**Close every door to me,**

**Keep those I love from me**

**Children of Israel**

**Are never alone**

**For I know I shall find**

**My own peace of mind**

**For I have been promised**

**A land of my own**

**Just give me a number**

**Instead of my name**

**Forget all about me**

**And let me decay**

**I do not matter,**

**I'm only one person**

**Destroy me completely**

**Then throw me away**

**If my life were important I**

**Would ask will I live or die**

**But I know the answers lie**

**Far from this world**

**Close every door to me,**

**Keep those I love from me,Children of Israel**

**Are never alone**

**For we know we shall find**

**Our own peace of mind**

**For we have been promised**

**A land of our own**

Apparently I was sounding okay, because the people in other cells sat up and faced me, all intently listening.

I soon figured out that these people just needed something get their minds off the trouble they were all clapped for me and I just smiled at them. I looked down at young Chrissy. She was finally getting some sleep. I thought of Piper and I everything finally caught up with me. I cried and cried. I knew that eventually I'd be saved and I hen I was, I would take Chrissy with me. This little girl needed someone to believe in, and if I had to sing to her every night to let her get some sleep, then I would. I heard a slow clap coming from the door. I turned my head and my stomach dropped. There was Severus Snape, in all his Death Eater glory. I just wanted to smack him.

"Well, well, well, Lupin, thought you already had a girlfriend?" He sneered.

"Yes I do and when she gets here, she's going to kick your ass. Hasn't she already once before, Snape?" I asked him, looking very satisfied at his flaming red face.

"At least I'm not singing in a jail cell." He retorted.

"At least I can sing." I responded. He pointed his wand at me through the cell.

" Watch your mouth Lupin, I could kill you right now and no one would care." He sneered.

"Oh that's right Snape take the easy way out, you always have!" I told him. Chrissy stirred.

"Remus what's wrong?"

She asked me, then her eyes opened wide when she saw Snape.

"You! You were there, you held down my parents as that horrible girl killed them!"

She yelled at him. He looked a little taken aback by her yelling. We both knew what untrained magic could do.I decided to feed the fire. He deserved this.

"That's right Snape, who does this remind you of?"

I asked. He looked at her and then he stopped and paled.

"That's right, she's just like Lily, and you know what, she comes from the same background as her to!" I yelled at him.

"Think about it, do you think the 'Dark Lord' would save her family just because you fancy her? I don't think so!" I yelled at him. He was so pale now I thought he was going to pass out. I knew this wouldn't end well for anyone, but if I had to put my money on one of us, it would have to be Chrissy. She already looked ready to turn him into ashes or whatever suited her fancy.

"Well, Snape I don't know about you but if you point your wand at anyone in here, it might just be the last thing you ever do, right Chrissy?"I asked her. She just nodded grimly and stared right into his heartless black eyes. He looked away and just stalked out the door.

Chrissy sat down and started to cry again. I just pulled her into a hug and just whispered to her,

"We're going to get out of here Chrissy, I promise."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

I never thought I could feel so alone and so broken. The most important thing in my life had been taken from me and I felt an empty hole where my heart should be.I sat in the same spot for three days in Dumbledore's office. The couch had become my permanent residence.I only ever got up when I needed to use the washroom. I hadn't slept either, in fear of having my last moments with Remus haunt my dreams. Lily sat on one side of me and Sirius on the other, never leaving my side for anything. James was the runner and brought food and other things that my friends needed. I really appreciated their loyalty to me I'd tried many times to thank them but I could never find the right words to say. On the third evening, the newly founded Order of the Phoenix was again arguing about the best way in infiltrate the Dark Lord's hideout. I really couldn't stand them sometimes. They talked like they were only concerned about getting to Voldemort, and not about rescuing Remus and whoever else was trapped there. I finally spoke for the first time in three days. At first, they didn't seem to hear me, or they just didn't care to listen.

"Dumbledore we should only focus on The Dark Lord for the time being. He needs to be destroyed." argued a young Dorcas Meadowes. Until that moment I'd always thought her to be a good person.

"You can't forget about the students who are relaying infor to the Dark all we know that girl and her three friends over there could be relaying this info to him as we speak!" said Mad Eye suspiciously. i couldn't sit in silence any longer. I got up and strode right up to Moody and looked him square in the eye.

"You're wrong." I said.

"I'm sorry did you say something?"

"You're wrong. I'm tired but I can't sleep in fear of his recalling his last moments with me. I'm hungry but cannot bring myself to eat because I don't know if he's eaten at all. I haven't talked in three days because words that usually come so easily to me have vanished. He is all I think about. He is my world. If you think that I've put him in this situation because I support that horrible monster, you are sadly mistaken. All I want is to find that sick bastard and blow off his limbs one by one. So I ask one thing of you sir and anyone else who thinks we're all supporters. Keep it to yourself. I'm lacking patience as of late, and I won't take such accusations this kindly again. I don't know if Remus he is alive at this point. Now I ask you to either help me find him, or I go alone."

The room was quiet. Mad Eye was the first to react after my outburst. He laughed.

"How could such a small, lovesick girl going to go up against the biggest threat to our world? He'll kill you in seconds, if he was feeling some merciful, but I doubt it. He doesn't

know the meaning of the word."

"Trust me I can take care of myself. So you going to help me or not? I have a plan." I told them. They all looked at Dumbledore as they awaited his approval.

Like he wasn't going to help me. First, I have the power to defeat Voldemort and second, one of his students was in danger and happened to be under his care at the time. That wouldn't bode well with the parents.

"I believe that these four are the key to destroying Lord Voldemort. I also believe that Mister Lupin would be an asset. If we don't find him soon I'm afraid there won't be anyone left to find." Professor Dumbledore said gravely. His words made me feel hollow inside. I permitted one final tear before I said,

"Here's the plan."

Two days later

Everyone knew the plan inside and out and could probably repeat it all word for word, backwards. The plan was that Lily would fly on a broomstick with me, so she's become invisible. James would fly with Sirius, covered by the invisibility cloak. The the older members of the Order would apparate two miles away and we'd meet them there. Once at the location I would take Sirius and we'd go to the front of the hideout. I would then blow up the Death Eaters guarding the door. The rest of the Order would surround the hideout on brooms and as far as twenty miles away. Sirius and I would then blow up every Death Eater we saw and we would search for and find Remus. Dumbledore, Kingsley, Mad-Eye, and the Prewitt twins would go and find Voldemort.

"Sing out if you find something!" joked Sirius as we landed with the rest of the Order. I think that under different circumstances that we all might've laughed. No made a sound.

James and Lily looked at us with red-rimmed eyes. They were told that they were to stay and watch the perimeter for any escaping Death Eaters. They were confused probably a little hurt that I'd chosen Sirius over one of them. I asked James that if I took Lily would he ever forgive me if she died? I asked the same thing from Lily about James and strangely enough I got the same answer from both.

"I guess you're right." Lily ran to me and hugged me tight.

"You'll find Remus Piper. If you need me at any time in there call for me." Lily whispered.

She finally let go and went to hug Sirius goodbye. James came over and hugged me as well and I told him firmly,

"James Potter I swear to god if you or Lily come after us I'll make sure you regret it. I don't want all of us to get hurt. Do you understand?" I'd always known that they'd planned to follow us. I didn't need them to babysit as well. One would be enough.

"Fine. Bring him back Piper. For all our sakes." He told me. His eyes looked slightly watery. Sirius and I walked towards the front entrance.

"Ok Piper, make us invisible." Sirius whispered.

Not that simple, I thought to myself. I closed my eyes and focused on my last moments with Remus.

"Piper?" loudly whispered Sirius looking around for me. I touched his arm and covered his mouth as he let out a scream.

"Never do that again Piper do you hear me?" He sighed as I came back into view for him.

We learned once another person I touch, not only becomes invisible they can see me.

The cool thing was that if you were to turn yourself invisible, you still wouldn't be able to see me, but I could see you. A perk that came with my powers. We walked silently and stood five feet away from the entrance. He squeezed my hand reassuringly before holding on to my arm and waiting for me to concentrate. I looked up at the sky and whispered,

"Forgive me." I blew up my first Death Eater. The death was quick and painless for the second one as well. I don't believe in torturing unless I have to. We walked in silence to the entrance of the hideout. Sirius let out a sigh and said,

"Hold on Moony, we're on our way."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24:

We walked silently through the entrance of the hideout. I focused all my energy on finding Remus. Alive. I could hear Sirius's pounding heart next to me as we entered into darkness. We barely dared to breathe as we walked for what seemed like an eternity. When we came across a Death Eater, I realized something I should've a while ago.

"Sirius, I bet you anything that the Death Eaters knows where Remus is." I whispered. I was so quiet I thought for a moment he hadn't heard me.

"Piper, I think you're just trying to get out of blowing him up." He answered just as quietly. I turned to face him.

"Like it or not Sirius those Death Eaters are people too. What if they have husbands and wives, or better yet children! How is it my right to take someone's father,mother or child away from them?" I queried.

"I believe it's your God given right to use your powers for good, is it not?"

He retaliated.

"My powers, my boyfriend, my plan. So I say we're going to see what he knows."

I said, ending the discussion.I tiptoed towards the Death Eater. I came up behind him and froze him completely. I turned to Sirius.

"Watch the path and make sure no one's coming." I ordered him.

"All clear. "He answered after a moment. I un froze the young death eater's head and froze his mouth before he could scream. The young man looked around frantically trying to find the person who did this to him.

"If you yell or try anything stupid I'll blow you . By. Limb. Got it?"

I asked quietly.

"Who's there? What the bloody hell are you talking about?" His eyes still searching for something he would never see.

"I am going to ask you one question and I expect an honest answer. Where are the prisoners located?" He just shook his head defiantly.

"Are you sure you don't want to speak up?" I gave him one last shot. He refused. I blew up his hand and froze his mouth so he couldn't scream.

He looked around for me with such venom in his pained eyes I almost felt sorry. Almost. I was on a mission to save Remus, and that was exactly what I was going to do. I asked him again, but this time with more force.

"Are we ready to speak now or do you want no hands at all?" He gave a whimper in reply. I took that a yes.

"Alright shall we try this again?" I asked him as Sirius and I moved to the other side of the room. If he could tell where my voice was coming from, he might be able to attack me I somehow managed to screw this up. I waited less than patiently as a flurry of colourful words came flying out of his mouth.

"Okay." his voice came out in a low whisper.

"They're down this hall and to the left. You take those flight of stairs down and if you hear crying and or screaming, you've found it." He told me with a sadistic smile on his face. I looked at Sirius. He paled and then motioned for me to blow him up.

Only way, he mouthed to me. I sighed and closed my eyes as I opened my hands. When I opened my eyes again, he was gone. I sighed. I tried ignore the guilt as it boiled up inside

Sirius's hand took mine and gave it a squeeze. I looked up at him. He looked as white as a sheet, but still had a stoic composure. I pulled him into a hug.

"We'll find him." I told him. Half to reassure him and half to reassure myself.

James's POV

Being me, I found it hard being left out of the action. Not that I got the short end of the stick here, I had Lily. She looked around nervously, pointing her wand at anything that moved. That included me. I moved to have a look around and she hit me with a disarming spell, throwing me right into a nearby tree. If I didn't love her...

"JAMES!" She cried and ran to my side. She used my first name! I decided to milk this one.

I groaned and put my hand to my right leg. "Ouch! I can't move my leg Lily I think it's broken!" I cried. She looked appalled. She pulled out her wand and 'fixed it'.

"Wow, Lily what happened? One minute I'm minding my own business, and the next BAM! Into a tree! What did I do to deserve that?" I asked her. She looked ready to cry.

"I am so sorry James, it's just the thought of losing Piper and Sirius, along with Remus..." She didn't even finish her sentence before a wave of tears poured down her face. I really didn't know what to do at this point.

If I pulled into a hug, I might actually receive a broken leg. If I didn't, I might be passing up the only time when she might allow me to comfort her. I decided that she needed me. I pulled her into a hug and waited for the yelling that never came. She just hugged me back and kept crying into my robes. If I hadn't been on the lookout for Death Eaters while my friends were risking their lives inside Voldemort's hideout, I would be on cloud-nine. When she finished, she looked a bit embarrassed. I just smiled like an idiot. I couldn't help it.

"What?" She demanded to know.

"I have a way to help our friends."

"And...?" she asked me, looking ready to do just about anything.

"Well, we'll just take the cloak and follow the sound of exploding Death Eaters!" I told her my genius plan. Lily looked doubtful.

"James, you know what Piper told you, she'd kill us!" I just laughed.

"Lily, she might really need our help. We'll just tell her we heard screams and couldn't stand idly by!" I exclaimed already grabbing the cloak.

"So are you in?" I inquired. She looked conflicted. Finally she said,

"Fine, move over." We practically ran through the hideout.

It wasn't hard to do.

We just had to follow the ashes of poor, unfortunate Death Eaters who got in the way of one very angry girlfriend. We caught up to Sirius and Piper in about five minutes. They were bickering about who was to go down the stairs first.

"Piper, your energy needs to be saved incase 'You Know Who' comes along! I would be useless against him. You would be on your own." He argued with her.

"Can we be of any assistance?" I asked. I pushed Lily up against the cave wall.

She didn't look too angry considering Piper tried to blow us up. Not that I could blame her.

I was a detached voice in The Dark Lord's Hideout. I could understand that she was a bit jumpy.

"Show yourself. OR I will find you." She growled. I pulled off the cloak.

Lily moved out from under me when she saw Sirius raising an eyebrow at me.

"Piper!" She ran and hugged her best friend, ignoring Sirius's laughter. Piper hugged her tightly and then rounded on me. Uh-oh.

"James Potter! What did I say about following us in here? I told you to keep yourselves safe! This is not my definition of safe! I told you to keep Lily away from here!"

She bellowed at me.

"Lily's better with magic than me." I answered calmly. Lily blushed.

"I know that James, you don't have to tell me that. I don't want either of you to get hurt, so it's time for you to go!" She dismissed us.

"Piper, if Padfoot and I go down under the cloak, we can get rid of any Death Eaters for you so you and Lily can go straight to Remus." Ah, the good old Remus card, works EVERY time.

She scowled and said to me,

"James Potter if you die down there I will blow your body up into a million pieces." she threatened.

"What if I don't?" I countered.

"I haven't decided that yet." She answered as she hugged Sirius and I.

"If you need me, just call. Don't be stupid and not call for help" She told Sirius as he went under the cloak. I turned to Lily.

Before I knew it, Lily Evans was hugging me!

"Don't die James." She whispered in my ear. Piper turned away but I could tell Sirius was gaping at us under the cloak, wondering what the bloody hell happened outside.

"I won't." I promised her. I saluted Piper, who cracked a smile for the first time in days. I went under the cloak and together, Sirius and I made our descent down the winding stairs and into the darkness.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25:

Remus's POV

It seemed like forever since Severus paid me that unwanted visit. Since then I had been, tortured, had no food , and acquired a broken knee. Looking at the moon outside last night from my cell window, I needed to get out of here. Fast. I had no idea what would happen to Chrissy if I changed in this cell. I shuddered at the thought. I didn't have to think long on it though. I had been sitting with Chrissy, she asked me to describe Piper for her. I had just gotten to her curly hair when I heard the Mission Impossible theme song. Strange. I looked around but no one was there. I saw a hand come out of no where and motioned for me to come to the cell door. I complied warily. I wasn't sure if this was a trick or I was hallucinating. I couldn't really tell the difference anymore. I limped my way over to the door and then James's head appeared. You could've knocked me over with a bloody feather. James was grinning like an idiot and had tears in his eyes. Sirius came into view next. I was so relieved to see them again.

"Hey mate, we're here to bust you out!" said Sirius pulling out his wand.

"Back up Moony." He instructed.

"Bombarda!" yelled Sirius aiming his wand at the door. The spell backfired, sending them both flying towards the foot of the winding staircase. James sat up groggily and yelled,

"Piper, we could use some assistance!"

Piper's POV

Lily was pacing back and forth by the foot of the stairs. I couldn't say anything, I was doing the same thing. Lily turned to me and said worriedly,

"Piper, what if James...and Sirius get hurt down there?" I noted the Sirius part tacked on at the end. She was starting to fancy James. Took her long enough.

"If they do, I am allowed to kick James's ass!" I told her with a smile. She smiled half heartedly at me. Finally she just burst.

"Piper, how have you been able to cope with this for a week! I know James is down there right now in danger and there is nothing I can do until he gives us the okay. What if we never hear the okay? Remus has been here for a week now! You must be frantic right now but you keep composure. How?" I looked at her and said simply,

"I can't allow myself to be frantic because that leads to new powers at the most inopportune moments. Besides, he wouldn't want me to be like that."

"What's the time?" I asked her, trying to distract us both.

"4:50." She replied. I paled and a shock went through me as I remembered something. Lily rushed over to me.

"Piper, what's wrong?" She begged.

"Lily, tonight's the full moon." I told her. She looked at me confused. I sighed.

"Forgive me Remus." I said mostly to myself.

"What? Piper, what's going on?" I didn't say anything as I let what I'd just said sink in for her. She it gave it some thought. She paled considerably.

"Oh my god." She whispered. She looked at me and hugged me tightly.

"That's where the boys go every month. Oh wow was I stupid." She told me.

"That must be so hard on you both." Lily said. I could only nod. The panic that went through me every month for his safety was almost unbearable.

"We have to go down there and get him out of here!" Lily said heading towards the door.

"No. Wait for the signal."I pulled her back.

"But, Piper..."

"No." I said again with less force. We couldn't compromise the mission for that. We didn't have long to wait though. We heard an explosion from the below and a yell from the bottom of the stairs.

"Piper, we could use some assistance!"

"James." Lily sighed in relief. We ran down and Lily tripped at the bottom and straight into James's arms before I had a chance to freeze her. She blushed and Sirius and I just laughed. I stopped laughing when I turned to my right. There was Remus. He was limping to the front of the cell. My heart broke when I saw him. I ran to cell door and he took my hands from the inside of the cell. I didn't realize I was crying until he wiped the tears away.

"What have they done to you?" My voice came out in barely a whisper.

His hair was a mess, he had gashes all over his body, dried blood on his clothes, what seemed to be a broken knee and both eyes had bruises. I was shivering in rage. I tried to control my breathing but that wasn't going to work this time.

"Piper, we need you to bust open the door, our magic won't cut it but your's might." Sirius told me.

"Back up Remus." I told him, my voice very controlled. He didn't need to be told twice. Once at the back wall of the cell he covered a little girl from the view of the door. I backed up about ten steps and put all my rage into focus. I threw my hands out and the explosion knocked me backwards into Sirius. I looked up and saw Remus lying on the ground. My stomach dropped. I ran to him and saw him holding his arm tightly to his chest. He still had the little girl encircled in his good arm. I started to tear up again.

"Remus, I'm so sorry." I held his head while my tears just kept falling. He smiled weakly at me. "At least it wasn't my wand arm." He joked, trying to get me to laugh.

"PIPER!" screamed Lily, pulling out her wand. I looked over and saw about fifteen Death Eaters running towards us. Among them was Severus Snape. Lily's jaw clenched and took James's hand. James smiled like a maniac with his wand raised. The two were ready to take on the world. Sirius was already moving towards me with cloak in hand. He reached the little toddler.

"Hi sweetheart, I need pick you up okay?"He asked her. She looked at Remus, who nodded weakly.

"You're Padfoot right? Remus has told me all about you!" She smiled, letting Sirius pick her up.

"Piper, like I said you're on your own. I'll get her out, and take out as many as I can while I'm going. I'll come back for the rest, but your on. Take care of them for me." He patted Remus's hand and saluted me. He threw on the cloak and he disappeared from sight. I turned my attention to Remus, who had weakened considerably now that it was almost time for him to change.

"Stay here, I have to help them. I'll get us out." I promised and kissed him lightly. I went running and saw James and Lily back to back trying to fight off more Death Eaters than either of them could handle. Lily was crying as she fought her former best friend. She hit Severus with a hex and sent him flying into the stone wall. He was knocked unconscious.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" I bellowed. I started throw fire at different Death Eaters. I stared in shock for a moment. I smiled and defeat the remaining Death Eaters, except for Lucius Malfoy and Severus. I couldn't change that part of the future, no matter how much I wanted to.

I just sent Malfoy flying at Snape and the two sat knocked out by the stairs. Dumbledore and the Order took that moment to run through the door.

"What we miss?" questioned the young Mad-Eye. Lily and James hugged each other, while I caught the Order up on the recent events. I heard a howl of pain coming from Remus.

I turned to see Malfoy had woken up and was torturing Remus. I froze Malfoy and Snape just to be safe and then ran to Remus. I looked him over. His breathing had become quite shallow and I knew he didn't have long.

"JAMES!" I cried. He and Lily both came running.

"What can we do Piper? He can't go to St. Mungo's tonight he's turning." Lily said tearfully.

I was holding Remus in my arms. I couldn't believe that after all this that he was going to die in my arms. I froze him,hoping to prolong it. I looked at the Order.

"Isn't there anything you can do?" I begged Professor Dumbledore. "I can't Piper this is his destiny. There is nothing any of us can do." He told me regretfully. I let out a strangled cry.

"Like hell it is. I lost him once, I won't lose him again." I growled at the Professor.

I turned to Malfoy and un froze him.

"GET UP YOU BASTARD!" I yelled turning to face him. He stood up and smirked at me.

"No wand?" He taunted. The Order raised theirs but I told them to put them down. I summoned a fireball into my hand turned to him.

"I wasn't going to change history because Draco needs to be born, but you crossed a line you son of a bitch." I growled at him. Terror flicked in his eyes. I only saw red.

I threw the fireball at his feet, sending him flying into the nearest wall. I stalked toward him, intent of blowing him up when a pair of strong arms grabbed me from behind. Sirius had come back.

"Piper, don't do something you'll regret later." He whispered in my ear. I barely heard him over my sobbing. James motioned for us. I knelt beside Remus again. James looked at me seriously.

"Piper. Do you know how to apparate?" He asked me. I shook my head no.

"Do you think if you concentrated hard enough you might be able to somehow teleport or somehow get us to my parents house?" He asked.

"I can't teleport." I sobbed. Sirius took my face in his hands.

"You told me once that Remus affects your powers. Maybe if you focus hard enough you could acquire the ability?" He asked me looking as desperate as I felt.

"It's worth a shot."I cried.

I held Remus in my arms and each of my friends took arms.

"Hold on tight." I said. I concentrated on the Potter Estate. I felt myself being pulled and the next thing I knew we were in the living room of a distressed couple with their wands at the ready.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26:

I saw a look of relief on Mrs. Potter's face when she noticed her son. That is until she saw Remus.

"Good lord! What happened to Remus?" she started walking over but I stopped her.

"Mrs. Potter I need you to back up and get a clean cloth and some water. Bring me a towel and some alcohol as well please. Hurry!" I commanded her. She started to argue, but saw the look of desperation in my eyes. I saw little Chrissy coming down the stairs. I focused on the kitchen and sent her didn't need to see this. James and Sirius lifted Remus onto the couch and then backed up. Mrs. Potter came back into the room. She handed me the materials and stood back with her husband. James filled them in, while holding onto a shaking Lily. Sirius really didn't know what to do so he sat next to me instead. I didn't mind. Over the week he had become my rock. I don't know what I would've done without him.

Finally after cleaning the blood off all his wounds, Mr. Potter spoke for the first time.

"Miss Wolfe, I might not know much, but I believe that you can't leave him frozen forever." He said gruffly, looking at the boy who he saw as one of his sons. The same way he looked a Sirius. I nodded grimly. Sirius placed his hands reassuringly on my shoulders.I took a breathe and un froze him. He started coughing and spitting up blood. He suppressed a howl in pain almost immediately. I started to cry and and he took my hand.

"What can I do Remus?" I whispered. "Kiss me once more and please don't let go of my hand." He asked me weakly. I leaned over him and kissed him thinking about the vision I'd seen while I was learning about my powers so many months ago. Everything I'd seen had come true. I had been laughing so hard with Remus on the train on the First of September.

I'd been crying in the corridor when Regulus had been talking to me. We had been quite tense in the Library the night I told Remus of my powers. We had kissed in the Common Room the night before that horrid train ride. Now I was crying over a dying Remus who was quite wounded. I looked into his eyes.

"I love you."He whispered and I could only watch as the light faded from his pained eyes. I stared in shock for a moment before I started performing CPR. I kept trying. My arms were so tired. Sirius wrapped his arms around me and pulled me off Remus. I moved to lay my head on Remus's chest desperate to hear a heartbeat I knew I'd never hear. I heard Lily sobbing in James's arms and Sirius was crying next to me. The Potters' were standing shocked in the corner.

"You can't leave me Remus. I promised I'd keep you safe!"I sobbed."Your destiny can't be to die because I won't have to power to defeat Voldemort without you. That's my destiny. It was the whole point I was sent here in the first place!"I cried over him.

"I love you please don't leave me alone." I whispered. Something happened then that I didn't fully understand until later on. I felt my energy being drained from my fingertips and into Remus. Lily, James, Sirius, and the Potters would always remember this. Once the golden glow from my fingertips had died down Remus gasped for breath and shot up. Everyone in the room stared in shock.

"What the bloody hell happened. I thought I died!" He mumbled. He looked at me in shock and gathered me into his arms and just held me. I was quite dizzy. I was feeling nauseous too. All my remaining energy was drained. I had just enough to kiss him. All the pain and suffering that we'd endured since we met just melted away. There was enough passion to last us a lifetime. He kissed my forehead lightly. We stood as Lily came bolting at us and hugged us both tightly. She just cried as she held us. James came over and hugged one of his best friends. Not the 'Man Hug', but a real hug. He was crying and so was Sirius who took us all in his arms.

"Padfoot, Prongs, are you crying?" laughed Remus. They both denied it but Sirius gave up and said,

"Moony, you just died! NEVER DO THAT AGAIN! My nerves can't take it!" We just laughed. It felt good after all that crying. We heard a pop and I quickly put myself between my friends and the noise. I stumbled slightly. It was Dumbledore and the Order. He saw my stance and smiled.

"Miss Wolfe, even with no energy left you still put yourself in front of you friends. Loyalty is an amazing quality." His eyes twinkled when he saw Remus.

"Ah, Mister Lupin, how was your short visit to the afterlife?" he said, as though making normal conversation.

"Well, it's something I don't want to do again for a long time." He said, wrapping his strong arms around me.

"And you, Miss Wolfe, how are you feeling?"

" I'm dizzy, sore, seeing stars, barely standing, bleeding, but I couldn't be happier. You lied to me. Destiny my ass." I accused him. He just smiled.

"Ah, but I said it was his destiny to die. I didn't say your destinies wouldn't intertwine and bring him back." He told me.

"What a load of bullshit." I said him with a smile. I felt Remus's hold lighten slightly. I knew something was wrong.

"What's the time Sir?" I asked him quietly.

"10:30 Piper." He said knowingly. I heard Remus gasp in pain. I whipped around to James.

"Where do I send him because he won't make it in time on his own." I asked quickly.

"The blue barn at the end of the estate." He pointed to a picture of him on the wall standing in front of it. The picture waved.

"Goodbye Remus, see you in the morning." I whispered and kissed his cheek. I focused on the picture I has just seen and then pointed my hand at Remus and motioned it forward.

Then he was gone. I looked at the boys. They looked a bit nervous but I did the same thing to them before they had a chance to back out.

"You won't make it on time and he needs you." I said to them and then they were gone.

"Well, life goes on no matter what happens." said Dumbledore, conjuring the remaining Order members and Lily and I some tea.

"Professor, how did I get the power to save Remus, even though he was already dead?"

I asked him. He smiled at me.

"Piper I believe the most powerful kind of magic out there is not yours or Remus's, but love. My theory is that you professed your love for him even after he was gone and your abilities gave you the power to heal. Which will come in handy again soon I'm sure." He told me. I drank the tea he gave me willingly and somehow I felt stronger. I glanced at the old Professor warily.

"Sir, did you spike my drink?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Butter Beer." He said with a handed me a package. I forgot up until now that it was Christmas Eve.

"Sir, you didn't have to get me anything." I mumbled, feeling embarrassed. He only smiled.

"Oh I think you'll like this present." he told me matter-of-factly. I opened the small package to find a bottle the size of my hand. It had a golden liquid inside. I knew what this was immediately. It was Felix Felicis.

"But why sir?" I asked him.

"You seem deserving enough. I know you won't cheat on exams and I know you'll use it to help others." He said pointedly. I thought for a moment. Dumbledore looked in the direction of the barn and then back to me. The lightbulb lit up in my mind.

"I'll be right back, Lily would you like to assist me with something?" By the tone of my voice, my friend knew that this wasn't optional.

"Alright, we'll be right back then." We bolted up the stairs to the room Mrs. Potter told us about. I ran in to find my bag and pulled out my Book of Shadows.

"Lily we can figure out an antidote for lycanthropy tonight!" I told her with excitement showing in everything I did.

"Piper how do you know we'll find it in such a short time?"

"Didn't you see what the Professor gave me?" I showed her the bottle. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"Piper, I think it's sweet that you want to use your Felix to help Remus but shouldn't you save it in case you run into 'You know who'?" She asked me. I didn't need to answer that question, she already knew the answer. I never intended to use any of it for personal gain.

I didn't know if that counted against me because of who I was, but I wasn't about to risk it.

We pulled out parchment and quills from our trunks. This was going to be a long night.

"Lets get started shall we?"


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27:

By three o'clock in the morning we'd figured out three things. One, I could alter the wolfsbane potion to make the antidote. Two, it would take up almost all of my energy, leaving me in a very vulnerable state. Three, it would take four weeks to finish.

"Lily how about we make the potion tonight while the boys are out again and then hide it in our trunks until it's ready." I asked her.

"Sure Piper, but how are you going to brew the potion if you have to secure some of his hair tonight as well?" asked Lily.

"We'll just have to wait until the next time he changes to finish the potion." I replied. I looked at the time.

"The boys will be back any minute Piper and I didn't get James anything!" She told frantically.

"You could always join in on my present." I told her and she just laughed.

"Fine, I don't seem to have a choice." We walked down the stairs a little while later and flopped onto the couch. We must have looked like hell because when the boys walked in with Remus they all stopped short.

"What happened to you two! It looks like you've been up all night!"James said. I just gave him a look and he shut up.. We got up and hugged each of the boys.

"Happy Christmas!" We all sat down by the fireplace next to a tree which had lots of gifts under it.

"Lily, your parents heard of the issues here from Dumbledore and they sent all your presents to us." Said Mr. Potter.

"Does that mean you're staying?" asked James hopefully. I conjured a bow onto Lily's head and a tag that said,

"Happy Christmas James, Love Piper." He lit up like the Christmas tree when he read the tag. He took off the bow on her head and pulled her onto his lap.

" .Ever." He told me.

I giggled. After what we'd just been through, I don't think anything could pull them apart again. I was handed a package from Sirius and opened it to find a letter.

"Piper,

I believe that you don't have an owl yet. So I got you one. She's outside with Prong's owl and she is ready to fly at a moments notice.

Love Sirius."

I smiled and pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you Sirius, for everything." We both knew what I meant. He'd been there for me when Remus was kidnaped and up until he died. I couldn't have asked for a better friend than Sirius Black.

"No problem, any time." He smiled. James gave me a gift card to Flourish and Blotts. I gave him a thankful hug. I'd never been to Diagon Alley and I couldn't wait. Lily gave me a book on controlling anger and emotions. We just laughed when I opened it. I intended to read the whole thing very soon. Then everyone got up to have breakfast. I told them I would help Remus upstairs. Once in bed, he handed me a package.

"Happy Christmas Darling." he said. I opened it to find a diamond necklace in the shape of a wolf. I just gaped at it for a long time.

"So you'll never forget me." he said. I looked up at him and just laughed.

"No matter what happens now, I'll never forget you." I said. He looked at me confused.

"What do you mean Piper?" I just ignored the question and looked at my hands. I saw the ring and took it off my hand.

"Sorry I didn't get a chance to wrap it. I put it on just before I left the train." I told him. He took the ring in his hand. It was a sterling silver band with a pentacle with a broom attached to the top of the pentacle.

"It shows the two worlds I belong to. The pentacle, which is on my Book of Shadows, and the broom because of the Marauder obsession with Quidditch." I told him. He just smiled and then looked me straight in the eye.

"Piper, what did you mean, whatever happens now?" He asked again. I sighed and got up and moved to the window.

"Remus, you know I'm going to have to face Voldemort in the very near future. I also know it should be sometime in the next couple of weeks."I said quietly. He paled.

"Piper you can't think like that!" He scolded, realizing what I was implying.

"I have no choice Remus! I saw him break the one person I thought could never be broken, you. I have to face reality. I know that when I go up against him I'll win or die trying. It's been in the back of my mind for a while but seeing you die before my eyes has brought it to the issue to the forefront." I said, feeling his piercing green eyes on me but I couldn't look at him.

He got up. I protested but he walked over to me and made me look at him.

"Piper, I will never let that happen to you. I would give my life for you. I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe." He said to me. I groaned softly.

"Remus if you try anything stupid I will freeze you when the time comes to fight him. Oh never mind I can't do that because if I die then you'd be stuck like that for a while." I said the last part to myself but I'm forgot that I wasn't the only one with super hearing.

"If you die, there would be no point in me living. he said to me. I just stared.

"Remus you're only here right now because I love you. That's what gave me the power to heal. I can't heal myself Remus. I need you to be prepared for the fact that I don't have that long to live." I sighed finally looking deep into his eyes. He pulled me tightly against him. Realization hitting him now.

"You can't heal yourself." He repeated numbly.

"No sweetheart, that would be what we call personal gain." I told him. I felt his tears fall onto me. I looked up and brushed them away with a gentle, steady hand.

What I didn't tell him was that if I did make it out of this alive, I would soon have to find a way home. I needed to make my parents remember me. I, of course would give anything to stay, but I knew destiny had a different plan entirely.

Twenty Three Years Ahead

Remus opened his eyes and to his surprise found himself still standing.

He was very pleased with himself until he remembered the fact that he'd died, been brought back to life, and the told that the only girl he'd ever loved was preparing to die. Sirius popped in with an ice pack on his head.

"Blimey mate, thank god for you girlfriend! I thought that you were a goner!"

"He almost was." Dumbledore said as he strolled into his office. Remus paled.

"You mean..."

"Yes, Remus I mean that had you been left any longer, she wouldn't have been able to save you. What wonders love does to those who have the power and knowledge to use it." He said to the two men. Remus faced the Headmaster with sorrowful eyes.

"Sir, Blair is preparing herself to die, right now as we speak. There must be something we can do to save her!" he begged. Albus Dumbledore looked solemnly at the two men. He shook his head sadly. Remus let out a cry of frustration.

"I can't lose her! I won't!" He exclaimed, pain evident in his features. Sirius placed a hand on his best friend's shoulder and said,

"Moony, you might not have a choice."


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28:

I looked into Remus's red-rimmed eyes.

"Please don't cry, I need you to be strong. If you break, how am I supposed to think positive." I whispered to him. He just sighed.

"Piper, I can't live without you. We're going to find a way to survive this." He promised and pressed his lips to my forehead. That made me feel very guilty. How was I supposed to tell him that after this, if I win, I had to find a way home. I would have to tell him the only secret I have held near and dear since the start. The other secrets were survivable if found out, but I did not want to think of the consequences of telling him who I really was.

"Come on, you need to rest."I pulled him back to his bed. He pulled me down next to him and hugged me to his chest. I listened to the steady beat of his heart.

"I never want to let you go." He murmured.

"I wish you didn't have to." I whispered. He fell asleep almost instantly. I think the stress had finally hit him. I just held him tight sobbing. I didn't know how I was supposed to leave him.

Would I be able to let go?

Lily's POV

These have been the most stressful days of my life. I was sitting in the kitchen with Mrs. Potter, while the boys were catching up on some sleep before tonight.

"So Lily, what did you get in all your O.W.L.'s last year?" Mrs. Potter inquired as she brought us both a cup of tea.

"All O's Mrs. Potter." I said. She raised an eyebrow.

"James was telling the truth then, you're a smart girl, and pretty too." I blushed a deep scarlet. James had been telling his mother about me for who know's how long.

"I think James has been exaggerating a bit. Piper is much prettier than I am."

I told her. She smiled.

"Lily, you and your friend are both beautiful girls, don't underestimate yourself." She told me. James took the opportunity to walk in just in time to see my scarlet face. He looked directly to his mother.

"Mum, what did you say to Lily?"

She laughed. "James, I told her you were right to say she was smart and a beautiful young witch." It was James's turn to blush a deep scarlet.

"Mum, really? Um Lily, would you like to see the outside gardens? Sirius is out there mum don't give me that look!" James scolded his mother. She just laughed as James pulled me out of the room and out the door.

"Thank you for the tea Mrs. Potter!" I called out as I left the room.

"You're welcome Lily!" James just shook his head while I laughed.

"It's not funny." He said as we climbed down the porch steps. I had become aware that he'd still not let go of my hand. Not that I really minded, so instead I took my mind off it.

"James, if I ask you something will you promise to answer truthfully?" I asked as we walked to towards an old oak tree. It had started to snow now, but we sat under the tree anyways.

He pulled me down beside him. James looked at me quizzically.

" Of course. I would never lie to you Lily." He promised.

"Do you think... Piper is going to die?" I asked him quietly. He looked at me for a while, but I knew exactly what he was thinking.

"Lily, we both know that going up against someone like Voldemort, even with Piper's power is going to be a struggle. We just need to pray that everything goes right."

He said. James looked at the woods on the property the Potter's owned and walked towards it. He stared at it for a while until I walked over to him to see what he was staring at.

He turned to face me. We were just inches apart. I could feel my heart quicken and a flush rise to my cheeks. James chuckled softly to himself as he tenderly tipped my chin upwards, so I was looking him in the eye. He made eye contact as he lowered his lips onto mine, silently asking permission. I just closed my eyes to answer his gaze. He started kissing me with such a passion I thought I was going to melt. We jumped back when we heard a yell from Sirius who was just in the wrong place, and the wrong time.

"What the bloody hell Prongs? You have a bedroom! That's what they're used for in these kind of situations, Merlin's beard!" He stopped and looked me. He feigned shock.

"Lily Evans? Am I in an alternate universe or something because first, one of my friends betrays another to Voldemort which got him killed! Thank Merlin for the Wiccan Witch if you know what I mean! Now James Potter is kissing Lily Evans? I think I am going to pass out."

Sirius finished finally taking in deep breaths. James just laughed.

"Get used to it Padfoot! She's going to be around for a while!" I looked at him with a smile.

"How do you know that?" I asked playfully. He grinned wickedly.

" You wouldn't have kissed me like that, or at all for that matter, if you weren't planning to stay." I just pulled him close.

"You have been chasing me for years, what are you going to do now with all that free time?"

I asked him with a smile.

"I can think of a few things." He winked. I hit him playfully, and he just leaned down and started kissing me again.

"Have I not made myself clear? GET A BLOODY ROOM!" Sirius yelled at the top of his lungs.

We just ignored him. I finally realized why Piper would die to save Remus. I hadn't known it then but I knew now. I would die to save James.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29:

Weeks passed since that unforgettable Christmas. I hadn't yet secured the hair from 'wolf Remus' because if I kept giving him the Wolfsbane( which I figured out a little too late) he would see me and want to know what the hell I was doing there. But I just couldn't not give it to him. He needed the piece of mind, and so did I. I just couldn't help thinking about the consequences of changing the future. I was told I had to get rid of Voldemort. I found out the hard way what happens when you break instructions. I was told not to get involved and look what happened. I started falling for Remus and next thing I know, I'm on the impossible task of finding a cure for lycanthropy. Being back at Hogwarts helped me think. It cleared my head. I was reading through the Book of Shadows again when Peter came through the door.

I froze the room immediately and sent the book to its locked trunk in my room. I envisioned my Defense textbook and it appeared in my hands momentarily.

I un froze the git and he continued walking until he saw me glaring. He faltered and then waved shyly. He realized too late that I had frozen the room. I looked at Peter and with a move of my hand he was in front of me. I had him cornered by the window.

He looked absolutely terrified. I felt no sympathy. He had betrayed his friends and myself to Voldemort and had gotten Remus killed. I was not about to let that go unnoticed .

"Piper, wh-what's going on?" asked Peter, looking very pale.

"I know it was you that ratted me out to Voldemort."He flinched at the name. "I also know it was your fault that I had to bring Remus back from the dead. What the hell is your problem? Why would you do that to your friends? They trusted you. But thank god I didn't." I spat at him.

He looked like he was ready to pass out. I looked him square in the eye and said,

"If you ever try to hurt Remus or your other 'friends' again, I will personally see to it that you never see the light of day ever again. May you rot in hell." I walked away and as I was about to leave the room when Peter cast a spell I didn't recognize. I was suddenly sent flying out of the common room window. As I was free falling, I was trying to devise a plan. I was doing a lot of screaming which didn't help me whatsoever. I thought desperately to control my emotions. I tried to teleport my way back to the Common Room but it didn't work. I was almost to the ground when I calmed down enough to levitate slower to the ground. With a thud I hit the hard ground. Not as soft a landing as I would've liked. I started seeing stars and thought desperately.

"Sirius, if you're out here practicing Quidditch right now, fly over by the pond. NOW!" I then proceeded to black out.

Sirius's POV

I was zooming about the Quidditch pitch, feeling quite content until I almost fell of my bloody broom. I was about to throw the quaffle through the middle ring when someone shouted at me.

" Sirius, if you're out here practicing Quidditch right now, fly over by the pond. NOW!" I was hanging upside down off my broom by now and I looked around the pitch. No one was there.

Who yelled at me? Wait, could it be? Who did I know who had the power to scare the shit out of me? Well I knew only one witch, and if I knew her, she would never ask for help if she didn't absolutely needed it. She was stubborn as hell. I raced through the grounds of Hogwarts, hoping to find Piper, safe and sound.

I saw her lying on the ground. Not moving. I felt my heart in my throat. I sped my way down to the ground and jumped off a few feet away from the ground. I did a tuck and roll and ran to her.

"Piper?" I whispered.

I felt for a pulse. She still had one, thank god. I aimed my wand at her face.

"Aquamenti." I commanded it. Water shot at her from the end of my wand. She sat up spluttering.

"What the hell? Sirius? It worked?" she asked me.

"You can get in people's minds now?" I asked. Great. Just great.

"Want to tell me what happened Piper?" I questioned. Her expression darkened.

"Peter Pettigrew sent me flying out the Common Room window when I threatened him not to come near us all again." I didn't know what to say. I helped her up and forced her to go to the Hospital Wing.

Remus is going to be pissed, I thought.

"Tell me about it. I don't want to be Peter right now."

Piper said out loud to me. We looked at each other and I keeled over in laughter.

"What?" She asked me.

"I didn't say that out loud Piper. You're going to have to work on that." We made our way to the Hospital Wing and I got her settled. I told her I would go and fetch Remus for her. I ran through the halls. I found Remus studying in the Library. I should've known. I bolted past the very pissed off librarian.

"Moony!"I I called. He jumped in his seat grabbing for his wand.

"What could it possibly be Padfoot?" He asked me.

"Piper's in the Hospital Wing." I informed my friend. He paled and ran with me through the halls. We bolted into the Hospital Wing and straight to Piper.

"Darling, what happened?" he begged her. Piper looked right at him and said darkly,

"Our good friend Peter Pettigrew."


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30:

Remus just stared open mouthed while I retold my story to him. I knew what he was thinking.

Not just because I could read his mind, but because I was thinking the same thing. What if I hadn't had any special powers? What would have happened then? He shook his head to clear the painful thoughts. I wish I could. He cleared his throat and took a deep breath.

"Are you alright?" He asked me after a moment. I smiled. Nice to know that no matter what happened, with Remus, it's always safety first.

"I'm fine. Really." I insisted.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes." I said in his mind. I saw his eyes widen and Sirius knew immediately knew what I'd just done. He just laughed at his friend.

"She did it to you too huh?" He laughed.

"You've done this before?" He inquired.

"It's actually the only reason I'm here." I told him. I was about to explain when Lily and James rushed in the Hospital Wing. Lily ran to me and hugged me close.

"Piper we tried to get to Peter but he was gone by the time we heard about the incident. Are you alright?" She asked me.

"Yes Lily, I'm fine. I was just about to leave anyways." I got dressed and we all left. We just wandered for a while in the halls in a comfortable silence. We were all deep in thought. Sirius was thinking about passing his NEWTS, Lily was thinking of James, (shocker), James was thinking of Lily, (again shocker), Remus was thinking of me and how I'd almost died today... again, and me, well I was thinking about how far I had come. When I had first arrived here I was absolutely alone. Sure, I had tons of friends, even a few close friends, but still alone.

Now almost a year later I had four new friends that I could say were best friends, no better than that, family. I had a Lily, who had grown to become a sister to me, James and Sirius, who were the big brothers that I never had. And then there was Remus. Remus had started out as shy when it came to getting close to me. Not that I could rag on him though, I'd been the same way. Then there was that one night in the Library that I don't think we'll ever forget. Something that night brought us closer. We'd been through hell and we were still here today, together. I think that we had finally passed all of our tests. Or so I'd thought. We were all walking out to the grounds when we looked up at the sky. It was getting dark. Sirius looked at Remus. Remus looked at me. I looked at James.

"Come on Moony, time to go." He said. I sighed. They all turned to look at me.

"What is it?" asked Remus. Well, here it goes.

"I think that I have proven to be very capable of taking care of myself." I started out.

"And?" asked James.

"I want to come with you tonight." I said finally. Remus set his jaw.

"No." He said.

"Why not Remus? You've seen me in my worst moments, and my best. All I'm asking for is to be there for you when you need me. I won't sleep anyways. I just walk around the grounds. Alone. I can't sleep knowing that you're out there." I told him. I knew I almost had him. He didn't like the idea of me being alone outside without someone. Even though I was in a much better position to deal with danger than he was, he still worried about me. That's why I loved him.

"What happens if I attack you Piper? What then?" He said trying not to get worked up.

"Then I freeze you and move you to the other side of the room. Remus I think you forget what I'm capable of. Do you remember that night in the Library?" I asked him. James and Sirius started to laugh. Remus whipped around to face them.

"You have something to say?" He growled. Sirius piped up.

"Well Moony the thing is, is that even if you don't remember that night, we still do. I, for one believe if that doesn't convince you then how about the fact that she took on Voldemort, took out Death Eaters, alone. Also the fact that she constantly keeps herself from dying on multiple occasions. I for one believe that if your Wiccan power wielding girlfriend cares enough about you to want to stay up with you all night, as a werewolf, I suggest you take her up on the offer." He finished his little speech with a wink at me. He knew he'd won him over. Remus sighed. He finally turned to me.

"Fine Piper, if you want to come tonight then I know I won't be able to stop you, but if something happens to you tonight I'll put myself down. I hope you know that." There was no humor in his voice.

"I'm sure." I answered. He sighed once more and walked towards the Whomping Willow.

"Your signing your own death warrant. As well as mine." I heard him mumble. I said goodbye to Lily and then three of us had to run to catch up with Remus.

When I got in the Shrieking Shack, It looked exactly as it was described. It was a dump. They all just walked in and then settled themselves down. Sirius took me aside and warned me for what was to come.

"Piper, you need to know that this might be hard to watch. It's hard for the first couple of times, but it gets easier." He told me. I had no idea what he was talking about until the sun went was sitting in the middle of the floor while the rest of us were on the couch.

He started to groan. The boys got up and changed into the black scraggy dog and the stag. I got up and walked over to Remus. He was sweating and trying to hold back tears for my sake.

"You have to stay on the far side of the room Piper." He finally got out before another round of pain hit him. I just knelt down beside him. I think the mistake I made was touching his hand while in his distraught state. As soon as I touched him I doubled over in pain. I looked at Remus. He didn't know what was going on either. Then his first bone broke.

He yelled in pain. I could feel my own bone break as well. When I went to feel it though I found that it wasn't broken. I looked up at the stag standing over me and then James changed back. He knelt beside me and lifted me to the other side of the room. That's when the rest of Remus's bones started to break. I could feel them all break inside me, but I knew that there wasn't going to be a broken bone when I went to feel my arm, or my other leg. James put me on the ground. Sirius had changed back now and was trying to comfort me.

"Why is this happening to you?" He asked desperately as I cried out in pain, in sync with Remus who's tailbone had just snapped. I was starting to black out though. I threw out my hands and concentrated on Remus. Then he froze and the pain stopped.

I sighed in relief. I took a shaky breath. I could feel Sirius's fear radiate off him and James's concern bubbling over.

"I think I know what happened here!" said Sirius after a moment, looking triumphant.

"What?" I asked when I could finally breathe properly again.

"You've become an empath Piper." He said gravely.

"What the hell is an empath?" I asked him sitting up now. James had conjured up some water and I was now sipping on that.

"It was one of those times where something from class sticks in my brain. It's when someone has the ability to feel what others are feeling. It's like the saying 'walk a mile in someone else's shoes' but hardcore." He said looking sympathetic.

"Only your kind of special people get this gift Piper." He told me.

"Damn it! Another fucking power! I'm so sick of this" I yelled. I suddenly had an idea that would change the subject of my new power.

"I have an idea! What if we leave Remus frozen like this until morning? Then he won't have to go through the whole change." I told them. We all agreed to try it. We just sat there all night thinking. I had finally thought that my life was starting to slow down, even if just a little bit.

I thought wrong. It was about six thirty a.m. and I was about to unfreeze Remus when Lily burst in. I knew immediately that something was wrong. Lily looked like hell. Her hair was mussed, her clothes were muddy, and her eyes wide with fear.

"Piper, you have to come quick! Voldemort's on his way."


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31:

For a moment none of us moved. We just stared at each other in complete terror.

I was rooted to my spot. Voldemort. Here. Now. I looked back at Remus. He was frozen in agony. That's just what he needed right now. I looked back at Lily who had tears in her eyes.

I tried to control my quivering voice and said as best as I could,

"Lily, who told you this?"She smiled sadly at me and my heart sank.

" Professor Dumbledore called for you to his office in the middle of the night. When I told Professor McGonagall that you were here she took me instead. He told me that a source of his said that Voldemort is planning a full fledged attack on the castle at sundown." I giggled.

I couldn't help it.

"Wow. What a drama queen." James still looked serious.

"Dramatic or not, this could be our last day together." We stood in silence until Sirius walked back over to Remus. "Piper, you need to unfreeze Remus, he needs to know what's going on." Truthfully, I was scared. If I un froze him I didn't know if he wouldn't change or not. If he changed and then he'd be a danger to everyone.

"Sirius, if I unfreeze him, he'll be in a lot of danger. If I just freeze you all now then I know you're all safe." I said with tears coming to my eyes. Lily stepped forward.

"Piper, what happens if God forbid, that you died tonight. Then we would be stuck like that forever." She said.

"Actually I was reading my book and apparently the only way for you to ever become unfrozen is for me to unfreeze you or for me to die." I told them. I had them all beat. I couldn't let my friends go out there tonight to get slaughtered with me.

"Piper." said Sirius forcefully. We all knew that if the time came that I felt like they were in too much danger I would freeze them and there would be nothing they could do about it. For now though, I wanted them to think that they had some pull over me. I took Sirius's hand.

"Don't let me fall. Sirius would you stop feeling so anxious!" I scolded him.

"Piper I'm sorry, I'll try to keep my emotions to myself." He told me. He gave my hand a reassuring squeeze. I bent down to Remus and fixed his hair.

"Piper, stop procrastinating." scolded James. I sighed and flicked my fingers in Remus's direction. He unfroze and I felt an immediate pain wash over me. I started to feel relief and Remus looked green as he tried to breathe.

"Piper? What happened?" He croaked when he could find the breath. I was feeling nauseous. Don't throw up, don't throw up, I kept repeating in my head. I had to keep my dinner down for Remus's sake.

"Remus, I froze you." I told him. He didn't look pleased.

"Piper, what have I told you about..." I cut him off.

"I have a new power. I can feel the pain and emotion of others and I couldn't take your pain. I don't know how you do it." I told him.

"I was sure it was going to kill her." said James looking at my face.

"Give me more credit than that James, I can handle some pain."

I scolded, feeling insecure.

"That's not a bit of pain Piper. That's more than you should ever have to bare." said Remus, trying to get to his feet. The boys helped him up as I filled him in.

It was the late afternoon and Remus and I were walking together on the grounds. We were silent and that was fine with me. I needed to get a plan started and I didn't need Remus putting his two cents in. If all went according to plan then Remus would be safely frozen with the rest of my friends in the Room of Requirement by sundown. Remus stopped. He looked at me with such an intense gaze that I had to look down.

"Piper." Was all he said, but I knew what was coming.

"Piper, I have no intention of being frozen this evening, so don't try it." Remus spoke with an urgency that made me look up.

"We need you to have a plan and soon. He will be looking for you and only you. You need to be ready for the fact that one us may not make it through. You still have to continue on." He spoke softly now . I was furious. He can't tell me not to freeze him.

"Remus, I'm not putting any of you in danger tonight for something that's mine to deal with." I tried to keep my voice calm but it was very difficult.

"Piper we aren't going to allow you to go this alone. He found out about you and you wouldn't have been able to stop it even if you wanted to. You can't change history. No one can."

He reasoned with me.

"I already have." I said very quietly. I knew I was going to die tonight. I'd made my peace with that.I figured that if he was mad at me for lying to him then maybe he would leave.

"What?" He asked confused. I sighed. Here goes nothing.

"Remus, I'm not who you think I am." I told him, looking him straight in the eye.

"You're not. Then who are you?" He asked, looking suspicious. The wind whipped my hair in of my eyes and it suddenly got chillier.

"My real name is Blair Tate. I'm from the year 2012." I spoke even quieter, hoping no one else could here this.

"What? I don't believe you Piper. Stop trying to push me away!" He looked angry. Just as I hoped he'd be.

"Really? Well then how did I know to go straight to your compartment on the first of September? How did I just happen to have your favorite book with me? How did I know what kind of personality Sirius would have and know not to fall for it? Remus face the facts. I'm not from here. I came from the future to stop Voldemort before he does something terrible."

I said as my voice getting louder. He looked shocked. I could tell he was figuring everything out in his head.

"So you're not Piper Wolfe, are you?" He'd finally come to a conclusion.

"No. I'm not." I said sadly.

"So this whole relationship has been based on a lie?" He said, his voice getting louder, getting angrier. That hurt, but I kept going because it was the only way to save him.

"Yes it was. I never meant to hurt you." I said.

" So you lied every time we were together? And just when I thought there were no more secrets between us. I trusted you but you lied to me Piper...Blair, whoever the hell you are! Did you lie when you said that you loved me?"

He asked loudly, his voice grew quiet on the last part. I knew that this would be the breaking point. I loved him with all my heart, but when you love something... you have to let it go.

"Yes." I said and I could barely breathe. The I felt dead inside. I was crying before I knew it. He was crying but violently wiped away the tears.

"Fine." he said quietly.

"So go on Remus, walk away. Leave me here to fight Voldemort on my own. You know now that I ...don't love you. Just leave here before you get hurt." I said, hoping that for once he'd take my advice. He looked around, eyes red.

"Pip...Blair, just because you lied...doesn't mean I did. I loved you for since the moment I met you. I won't leave you now. But when this is over though...so are we." He turned around and walked away. I felt my knees buckle. I could feel his heartbreak mix with my own. I had misjudged Remus. He wouldn't leave me. Even though I told him I hadn't loved him.

That of course was the biggest lie I'd ever made. I loved him more than life itself and was going to fight for him until my last breath. When I had composed myself I walked back up to the castle. Sundown would be in a couple of hours. When I made it inside, Remus was standing in the doorway waiting for me.

"Blair, what was it that you came back to stop?"

"I can't tell you that." I told him. That could change everything, but wasn't that the point of me being here in the first place?

"God damn it Blair, You owe me that much!" He yelled.

"Fine!" I yelled back and without thinking I said,

"I came back to stop Voldemort from killing Lily and James Potter!"


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32:

Remus just started at me for a while. His face drained of colour.

" Lily...Potter?" He asked.

"Yes Lily and James get married. They have a son and name him Harry. They were betrayed by Peter Pettigrew and they die on Halloween night when Harry is a year old by Voldemort's hand." I said feeling a bit sick. Remus looks like he is ready to break down.

"How old is Harry in 2012?" Remus asked quietly.

"He is in his fifth year at Hogwarts." I tell him.

"You can never tell them this Remus. Never. Even if I get rid of Voldemort tonight, they can never know." I tell him. He sighed.

"Fine I won't say anything. The sun is starting to go down. Let's go get ready." When we get to the common room I remembered something. Remus would change tonight. I ran upstairs to my room and found the last bottle of Wolfsbane. I also see behind it the bottle of Felix Felicis that Dumbledore gave me. I looked in my trunk to find the hair Sirius had grabbed for emus the last time he'd changed at the Potter's. It'd had to sit until tonight. I'd timed it perfectly. I added a drop of Felix to the Wolfsbane and brought it back to Remus. I made him drink it, hoping it would stop the change. The sun was just starting to set over the trees of the forest.

I'd done it. I'd found his cure. He looked at me, astonished. He smiled and hugged me tight.

Then he realized that I never really 'loved' him and pulled away.

"Sorry." He mumbled. We went downstairs to meet the with the others and prepare. They were standing at the front entrance holding hands,staying very close.

"We can't let them think we broke up now. It would hurt them too." I said, hoping for the support of Remus right now. He obliged and took my hand. We walked up to them and we heard a scream before we could get one word in.

"He's here." I sighed. I pull out the Felix and handed it to James.

"Drink some of this James, then pass it on to Lily." He did as he was asked and then when she was done she passed it to Sirius. When he was done there was enough for one person left. I handed it to Remus but he handed it back.

"You need it more than I do." I just froze him and before he could protest I tipped the remaining liquid down his throat without blinking an eye. When I un froze him he knew right away what I'd done.

"Piper! That could've been your life line!" he cried.

"Remus, without you, there would be no point of me having a life line." Lily pulled me into a hug.

"We'll be here for you Piper, until the end." said Lily as she passed me over to James. With a hug he said,

"I won't let you die out there tonight Piper, I promise." I hugged Sirius and then turned to Remus. I looked at him and without a second thought I kissed him, putting all the love that I felt for him into it. I knew he felt it too and when we pulled away, I saw the look of realization hit his face. He bent down and whispered in my ear,

"Blair, you were trying to get me to leave to save me. You lied because you love me." We pulled away and I smiled in confirmation. He just laughed and kissed me again.

I held on tight for a moment and then we all pulled out our wands. We were about to walk out when Sirius shook Remus and James's hands and saluted me and said,

"Good luck, and if we don't meet again, it's been one hell of a ride." With that, we walked out the door with me in the lead. We're immediately hit with spells like we've never even encountered.

"PIPER, JUST GO FIND THAT SON OF A BITCH AND MAKE HIM WISH HE'D NEVER BEEN BORN!" yelled James as he and Lily battled it out with a group of Death Eaters.

I ran through the crowds of older students and teachers battling the army of Death Eaters. I needed to find Voldemort and finish this. I looked for hours and then I found him around midnight. He was battling Dumbledore when ran to his aid.

"I HEARD YOU WERE LOOKING FOR ME!" I yelled talking brave, but feeling very, very terrified. This was it. I would either live...or die. I was ready. My friends were safe, and Remus knew the truth and still loved me. I was ready to face fate head on.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33:

Voldemort turned to face me. Yelling at him was probably not the smartest plan.

"So there you are Piper. I've been looking for you all night." He said in such a way that made my blood run cold.

"Here I am, so let's just finish this." I said, hoping he was feeling merciful enough to give me a quick end.

"Of course, sorry to have kept you waiting." He said politely as he shot unrecognizable spell in my direction. I dove off to the side and barely missed it. I didn't get enough time to get up before he started shooting random spells at me. All I had at my defense at that point in time were my amazing tuck and roll skills. When I finally regained my stepping I had just enough time to hide behind a tree before getting blown to bit. As I took a breath, I zipped up my now very dirty blue sweater, and pulled the leaves out of my hair. I looked around desperately trying to find Remus out in the crowd of people. I was about to give up when I saw him. He was battling five Death Eaters at once and was only alive because of the Felix I'd poured down his throat. I gave him some help by blowing up the Death Eaters for him. He looked in the direction of the shot and saw me catching my breath. He looked around and his expression became panicked. I smiled and ran out from behind the tree. I stood to face Voldemort and tried to calm my fast beating heart.

"Now Piper, you haven't shown me any real talent here except you could be an amazing cheerleader." He taunted me, hoping to get me mad so he could enjoy his fight. I just froze his mouth to shut him up. Something happened though that was very unexpected. It seemed as though he was working through my freeze. He looked very pissed. I started him off with a fireball the size of Big Ben, but he dodged it easily. I then tried to flip him upside down in the air, but that didn't work either. We then began throwing everything we had into this fight. Everyone had stopped fighting to watch. I didn't want anyone getting hurt so I created a force field around Voldemort and I. Don't ask me how I did it because I wouldn't be able to tell you.

I decided that I needed the people on the outside to be safe so I channeled all my anger and exploded every Death Eater in a five mile radius. I turned to Voldemort with a grin.

"That enough talent for you? You have no one left. I got every single one and I will destroy you before you hurt anyone else."

I told him angrily. He just laughed. A cold, hard laugh. We both knew I wouldn't come out of this alive. That's what he was betting on. I heard someone yelling at me in my mind. I had learned to block it before all this. I didn't need an invasion of my mind anytime soon. I recognized to the voice. It was Remus.

"Blair you need to let down the force field! We can help you!" he yelled in the back in my mind. I sent back a message of my own.

"No! I won't risk losing you or anyone else. This is my fight and I intend to finish it. Alone."

I glanced at Remus long enough to see that he was pissed. He whispered something to James and Sirius and they shot spells at the force field with everything they had.

That was enough to weaken it, and with a good shot from Lily, I couldn't keep it up. It crumbled and Voldemort just laughed again.

"You have very stupid friends Piper. I don't think they realize that trying to take down that force field has drained you of your power." He shot another spell at me and I dove off to the side again. We both knew what I was doing. I was trying to save what power I had left to save my friends. He shot a yellow spell in my direction, and I went to dodge it but I wasn't fast enough. I hit me in the leg. Pain shot through me. I tried to stand but all I could do was crawl.

The spell mimicked a gunshot. I had blood draining from my leg. I was getting light headed now. I ripped my shirt and wrapped in around my leg. I finally got to my feet and saw that Remus was standing in front of me battling Voldemort. With a flick of Remus's wand, I was sent flying twenty feet in the air and across the field. I saw Remus get hit the Cruciatus Curse and was now writhing in pain on the ground. I got up despite the dizziness and the pain I ran as fast as I could. I knew I was running on adrenaline now. I had only one thought in mind.

If I could get to Remus in time to save him, I would be okay die. I got close enough to fling my hand out and send him flying backwards behind me. I'm sure that wasn't to pleasant but at least I was in front of him now.

"Piper, what are you doing?" croaked Remus. I didn't look behind me because I was afraid of what I might find and said,

"Saving you Remus. I won't live without you." I blinked back tears.

"I won't live without you either." he vowed.

"You don't have a choice." I cried. I knew he was trying to get up. I permitted myself one glance and sent him crashing far enough away that even if he made it to his feet, he wouldn't be able to get in front of me to try and prolong my life by minutes.

"Are we done our goodbyes, Piper?" Voldemort asked pleasantly. I tried to choke back tears but I couldn't do it anymore. I let them people who were watching started to cry too. These people knew me and knew what I felt for Remus was something special.

"Yes."I said.

"Fabulous."

"But first... how about your boyfriend dies first. Gives you something to look forward to in the afterlife."He growled and walked slowly with his wand in hand toward a crumpled Remus who was closer than I expected. I suspect that he crawled as close as he could. I ran to Remus and fell to my knees in front of him.

"Blair. Run. Please." Remus begged, hoping I would listen for once in my life.

"I won't leave you alone and I won't let you die. I lost you once and I won't do it again. You have a great life ahead of you Remus. Don't throw it away." I begged as Voldemort was getting closer.

"I won't leave you either." He said defiantly and I just smiled.

" I love you with every fibre of my being Remus John Lupin. Please give Tonks the chance when she comes into your life. You will be so happy. Goodbye love."

I choked out through my tears. Before he could even react to what was going on I froze him and sent him into the huge crowd of people.

"Piper!" yelled Sirius but I just froze them all. I didn't want them to see this part. I stood up, hoping to take him down with me.

"Ready to die Piper Wolfe?" I smiled.

"Only if you are."

Unbeknownst to him I'd used the last of my power to set up a Force Field with all my emotions keeping it up.

"Avada Kedavra." He smiled and sent as he sent the spell in my direction. I dove to the side at the last second and it hit the Force Field. I don't remember much but just a huge explosion.

If I hadn't dove behind a tree, I would've had the worst of it. He was gone and I was laying broken under the weight of the tree as it fell on me during the explosion. I looked up and saw nothing. Voldemort was gone and I was dying. I pulled all my energy into unfreezing my friends. James was the first unfrozen. He saw me and came running. I watched as Sirius and Remus come running with Lily on their heels. I saw tears fall from all of my friends eyes. I knew it must be bad. I was numb at this point and I knew that wasn't a good sign. Remus lifted the tree without the help of the others. I might have cured him, but the strength was still there. I was so happy to have that tree off me. Remus laid my head on his lap as his tears fell on my face. I didn't care. He was safe and he was going to have a great life.

"Blair?" he whispered to me.

"Yes Remus?" I mumbled.

" I love you." he sobbed.

I smiled and coughed.

"You're going to be okay Piper." he said so the others could here. They all nodded in agreement. I knew they were lying though. I was numb and I'd gone cold. It was only a matter of time now.

"James and Lily. Never let each other go. You were meant to be together. Promise me you'll stay together?" I asked quickly. They nodded and Lily burst into tears on James's shoulder.

"Sirius, try to find someone special and hang onto to her." I told him.

"Yes boss." He saluted me and kissed my forehead. Finally I looked at Remus.

"Remus, never forget me, but let me go. Find love again. You will." I told him. He had given up all hope and just nodded.

"I love you." he whispered. I tried to form the words but they wouldn't come.

The last thing I saw was the face of the one man who I loved more than anything before everything went black.

_When you find the one you would die to save and just might, then and only then will you ever be able to return home._


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34:

Pain. I felt a lot of pain radiating from my body. This couldn't be right. Heaven was supposed to be a happy place. Unless I'm in hell. Why would I be in hell? Was it because I was a witch?

I could feel my eyes opening slowly. My heart was pounding. How was it possible to be opening my eyes when I was dead. When I finally got them open, I saw I was in the Hospital Wing. How can this be? I sat up despite the excruciating pain. I found some clothes beside my bed and put them on. My senses were on high alert. I needed to figure out what happened to me. I ran through the hallways, looking for a familiar face. I ran outside to find it pouring rain. That's when I saw them. I saw Lily and James Potter, all grown up and with their son Harry. Harry! I ran out into the rain and towards them. Despite the pain all I could think about was my friends. James turned around first. He pulled me into a tight hug. I saw tears streaming down his face.

"They told us you were as good as dead, Piper!" He held me tight before he passed me to my best friend.

"Lily! It's so good to see you all grown up!" I said as she cried and I realized that I must've been in shock because I had no tears. When they let me go I turned to face their son. His eyes were sparkling in the rain. He pulled me into a hug and kissed my cheek. His embrace felt warm and reminded me of Remus.

"Thank you for all that you did for us. I have a family again. I will never be able to repay you for what you've done for me." he whispered. When he let me go I saw a huge dog come barreling at me. The same dog that chased me at my house a year ago.

Sirius transformed and was gleaming with pride. He lifted me off the ground and spun me gently.

"THAT'S MY GIRL! I knew you were alive!" he crowed.

"Hello Sirius nice to see you haven't matured over the years."

I laughed.

"Hey, I knew that trick on the train would work! I said it would didn't I?" He said with a grin.

"Yes it did and thank you." I told him.

"You scared us all to death when you came back. You just appeared on the floor. You were almost dead and Madam Pomfrey worked over you for hours with the help of some important staff at St. Mungo's." said Sirius.

"Remus went into shock and wouldn't talk to anyone. He just sat in Dumbledore's office staring off into to space. Face blank. He loves you Piper...Blair" James said softly.

"It's alright if you guys want to call me Piper, I might be answering to that for a while. Wait, is Remus in the office?" I asked.

"Last time we checked." said Lily still beaming that her best friend was alive and well.

"Thanks."I said and ran towards the Headmaster's and did my best to make it up the stairs. I bolted into the room to find no one there. A portrait came to life and said,

"If you're looking for the scarred man, he went to the Astronomy Tower." she said gracefully.

"Thanks." I said and ran towards the Astronomy Tower. It took me a while to make it up the stairs, but when I did I saw him.

Leaning against the wall, crying. I gently walked over and put my hand on his arm. He looked up and his face lit up. He pulled me close. I felt home.

"Thank god Blair. I'm so proud of you!" he cried. I broke down too. Partly because I was with Remus again, but partly because I was going home and would probably never see him again.

I pulled away first. I walked to the edge of the tower and stared. I saw Sirius, James, Lily, and Harry all together laughing and spending time together. As a family. If I stayed with Remus, he could never have a family. I knew what I had to do. I turned to him and he knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong Blair?" he asked cautiously.

"It's time for me to leave." I told him. He looked confused.

"What?"

"Remus, I found the one person I would die to save, and I did. It was all for you. I love you with all my I can't stay with you Remus. You're twenty years older than me. It would never work out. I want you to have what James and Lily have. A family." I said sadly.

He realized what was going on and he just sighed.

"Blair I had what they have and I had it with you. Isn't there some way that you can go back or something. I can't let you just walk out of my life after all we've been through." he said crying. I was crying too but I had to stay strong.

"You are supposed to marry Tonks, Remus. You have a son named Teddy. You deserve that and I can't give that to you." I whispered.

"I have a son?" he asked in surprise.

"Yes, and he is just like you." I told him.

"The books told you this?" He asked me.

"Yes. They do." I said. He leaned in and kissed me like he'd never do so again. And he probably wouldn't. I never wanted to let go but somehow I did.

"I have an idea." I said.

"Are you sure about this Blair?" asked Sirius as we gathered again in Dumbledore's office.

"Yes I am." I said confidently. My parents were going have the charm left on them so I wouldn't ever be remembered . It was sad but I knew what I needed to do. I belonged in this world where I could use my gifts. I was surrounded by Sirius, Remus, James, Lily, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and the twins. I got hugs from them all one by one. No one cried. I would see them shortly anyways. When I got to Remus, everyone turned away.

He leaned down and kissed me gently.

"Never forget what we had." he whispered.

"I won't." I promised. He backed away and they all turned around again. I had my things packed and I was ready to go. Everything I needed and owned was in my old Hogwarts trunk. I wasn't scared. Not where I was going.

"Are we ready Miss Wolfe?" asked Dumbledore, going by my new name.

Blair Tate was a person of the past, a best friend, a sister, a lost lover, and a savior.

I was now Piper Wolfe, a descendant. All I wore to remind me of my past was the necklace that Remus gave me that frightful Christmas so many years ago.

"Yes. I'm ready." I said confidently.

"Alright." Dumbledore said.

"Goodbye and see you all soon!" I said as Dumbledore raised his wand.

"I love you."I whispered to Remus. I knew with his wolf hearing he heard it. I saw one tear stream down his face as the spell hits me and I'm shot into the mysterious unknown future.

I only have one person in mind now.

His name is Teddy and I am determined to find him.


End file.
